


Beyond the Wardrobe

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chronicles of Narnia Fusion, Book/Movie: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Christmas, Daichi is the oldest brother, F/M, Hinata and Kageyama are siblings, I dont even know why I am doing this, Kenma as Aslan, M/M, Multi, Narnia movies, Oikawas the White Witch, sibling adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: When siblings Daichi, Keiji, Tobio and Shouyou get sent away from war-torn Tokyo, they never expected to discover a land of fantasy beyond a wardrobe.Will they be able to remain together or will betrayal and lies tear them apart?Based off Narnia : The Lion, Witch and the Wardrobe film.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 99





	1. The wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> When you're stressed and listen to Narnia Battle Theme music at half volume on headphones at night... I don't know why but I had an image of Daichi leading the Narnians into war with centaur Kuroo by his side (I saw a Twitter pic of him as a centaur a month ago and he actually looked pretty good!) and heck, all of these boys are kings in their own right!
> 
> Plus its winter and Christmas is coming soon (dunno why but I feel thats a very Narnia thing to asociate with haha!)
> 
> Anyways, let's see how this story goes. I've gotten a rough idea on how to write this; just need to have the motivation to write haha.
> 
> Just a rundown on their ages:
> 
> Daichi - 17  
> Keiji - 16  
> Tobio - 15  
> Shouyou - 14
> 
> Enjoy!

Soft sniffles filled the compartment, adding to the sound of the train bouncing on the railway tracks. There was a soft tapping sound as Tobio tapped his foot on the ground, getting more annoyed by the minutes when he finally snapped at the ginger currently being held by their older brother.

“Oi Shouyou! Shut it! You’ve been crying for an hour!” That made Shouyou sniffle louder, Daichi grunting as he stops carding his fingers through his youngest brother’s hair for a minute.

  
  
“Tobio, not now.”

  
“What?! Its getting annoying! I don’t think Ukai-san would want to keep us if he sees one of us is a blubbering mess! I doubt he would even want us kids in the first place!”

“Ukai-san is a kind man who has offered to take us in because of the war. Let’s just be grateful for that,” Keiji, the second brother of the Sawamura family sighs. The raven had had his face stuck in a book the entire time until his brothers started to bicker. Normally Daichi could shut the youngest siblings up without any problems but right now, all four were running on an all time high of anger and sadness.

The world had been at war for months. The matriarch of the family has yet to return home from the war and when bombs began to rain over Tokyo, they had no choice btu to evacuate every child out to the countryside where they would be safe. They didn’t seem to care that most of the old people or rich folk stuck out in the country wouldn’t even want to take care of city kids that may become orphans during the war. The Sawamura siblings were one classic clase.

Daichi, one year short of being able to join the army.

Keiji, the literature lover who would rather die than pick up a gun.

Tobio, the troublemaker of the classroom who couldn’t get along with anyone and was a sucker for grades.

Shouyou, the sunshine and joy of the group that had been the hardest to tear away from their crying mother att he train station. Shouyou was often mistakened to have been adopted but once people saw Mrs Sawamura, they knew that he belonged to the family. All the older brothers looked like their father; dark hair and tall while Shouyou was about a head shorter than Tobio despite only being one year younger. He had bright hair that reminded people of the sun, characteristic that often got him teased for at school.

“Guys, not now. Tobio, be kind to your brother and Shouyou,” he gives his brother a tender kiss as Shouyou sniffles, “We’ll be home before we know it alright? Mum will be safe and dad will be home.”

“Yeah right. They said the war is only just beginning,” Tobio snorted only to get shut up by Daichi. He clamped his mouth, moving to cross his arms and scowl at his reflection in the window. Keiji sighed before moving to sit next to his younger brother, Tobio relaxing ever so slightly as his brother shifted next to him.

After nearly four hours of getting stuck in the train with a bunch of screaming and crying kids, the Sawamuras were finally dropped off at a dingy little platform. The signboard wasn’t even that readable, Keiji barely making out the words “Karasuno”. Heck, the platform consisted of a single bench that couldn’t be sat on and a single dirt path ran along the road.

“Are you sure this is the right place and they didn’t just abandon us?” Tobio snapped as Daichi gave him a warning glare. The boys snatched up their suitcases, patiently waiting for their new caregiver to arrive when finally, the sound of a horsecart pulling up filled the air. shouyou let out an exicted shout as a man drew up with a simple wagon tugged by a horse, a kind smile on the said man’s face. He wore a pair of glasses and was dressed in a simple tunic and pants.

“Horse!” Shouyou squealed as the man grinned, “Do you want to pat him?”

He stepped down, helping the boys lift their things into the wagon while Shouyou fed the horse with a carrot the man had given him. Daichi thanked him for keeping the younger boy occupied before they climbed on board, the man introducing himself as Takeda, the caretaker of the Ukai manor. Old Man Ukai had been too busy with work to come and pick up the boys; the man was an old history professor that holed up in his room more often than not. Keiji was actually itching to ask him some questions, although Takeda politely told him that the professor hasn’t left his room in nearly two weeks with the paper he was working on.

Shouyou let out a squeal as they pulled up onto the grounds. Even Daichi felt his jaw dropped as they neared a large Victorian manor that could fit around ten of their tiny Tokyo house. Shouyou was bouncing up and down, asking if they could play around while Tobio looked close to kicking his brother off the cart.

“All in due time kids. For now, get some rest. I will ring you boys for dinner later,” Takeda says as they headed inside. shouyou lets out a shout as he runs in, taking in the sight of the numerous portraits and statues that were littered across the entryway. The floor had a lush dark red carpet covering it, with a chandelier hanging above. Right at the entrance was a portrait of what appeared to be a lion, a boy and a girl kneeling before it as it presented something to them. keiji raised an eyebrow at how the picture was both beautiful and mysterious, making a note to ask Takeda about it sometime as the man led them to their rooms.

Tobio had been roomed with Keiji (the older brothers knew it would be a disaster if Tobio was put in the same room as Shouyou) while Daichi had a room with Shouyou. Once they finished unpacking, all four found themselves in Daichi’s and Shouyou’s room, the youngest bouncing on the bed.

“This place is so cool! I wonder how long we can stay here!”

  
“I hope not for too long. I don’t want to impose on Ukai-san,” Keiji points out as Daichi laughs, “Don’t worry. We’ll be out of here before we know it.” Daichi was silently hoping that he could enlist in the army in due time to help his nation. As much as it pained Mrs Sawamura to have to let her eldest son go, there was a law for all men to serve in the army once they hit 18. Besides, Daichi always had a knack of leadership and combat skills, something he had to learn in order to keep his chaotic brothers until control.

Tobio didn’t say a word as he sipped on some hot milk Takeda had brought for them. Outside, the sun had begun to set, Daichi and Keiji moving to light up some oil lamps. Even though this would be considered a privilege to live with someone as rich as Ukai for a few months, all the boys knew that they wanted to go home.

The only reassurance they had was that they had each other and that they would go home and see their parents again.

The next day found the boys huddled in the library, Tobio bouncing a ball against the wall. Outside, rain slammed against the windows hard enough to make it shake. He sighed with boredom as Keiji and Daichi read through some of the old history books that Ukai had in his study. Shouyou on the other hand had been humming something under his breath before finally giving up, jumping onto his feet and throwing himself on top of his older brother.

“Daichi! I’m bored!” he whined as a crackle of thunder sounded from outside. Tobio flinched ever so slightly as Shouyou let out a shriek, Daichi chuckling as he gave his younger brother a hug, “Don’t worry. The lightning won’t hurt us.”

“Can we play something, pretty please? I’m bored!” the ginger whinned as Keiji set down his book, “He’s right. It might benefit us if he did some running to burn his energy.”

  
“Do you want the professor to kill us? You know these two have a tendency to break something,” Daichi groaned while Keiji gave him a small grin, “Well, maybe a game of hide and seek wouldn’t hurt?” Daichi internally groans about when the last time had been when he had played that game. He was almost an adult after all, he shouldn’t be doing something like that!

“Hide and seek?!” Shouyou squeaks as Tobio stopped bouncing the ball, turning to see his younger brother tugging on Daichi’s arm. Keiji grinned as Daichi finally relented, the older moving to start counting as the three of them scattered.

“I’m gonna win this!” Shouyou shouted as he ran down the hall, Tobio scrabbling to catch up with him with a shout, “Boke! Don’t start first!”

“You two better keep it down or Daichi might catch you guys first,” Keiji winks as the two scowled, running up the stairs. They made a few turns, both slamming into each other until they finally spotted a curtain. Tobio made a run for it, kicking Shouyou in the process as he grins ferally, “I got here first.”

“Meanie! Tobio-baka!” Shouyou snapped as he continued running forward. He could already hear Daichi’s voice reaching 100, the youngest sibling praying he could find somewhere to hide. He reached a long hallways, praying one of them would open as he jingled each door knob. At long last, the third one opened for him, letting the little ginger in when he saw a something large being covered by a white cloth.

“No time to care,” Shouyou muttered as he snatched the cloth off, the cloth fluttering to the wooden floor to reveal a large oak wardrobe. Shouyou felt a pang in his heart, his heart racing as he slowly opened the door and slipped in.

“Ready or not! Here I come!” Daichi called as Shoyuou stifled a giggle. No way Daichi was going to find him in there now. He slowly pushed his way back past thick winter coats, thinking of how he was going to gloat over this victory with Tobio when suddenly, his back came into contact with something wet and… was it cold?

Shouyou turned, gawking when he saw he had come into contact with a tree. He slowly put his hand out, touching it to find that 1. It was very real and 2. There was freaking snow! Shouyou’s mouth fell open as he began to realise how cold it was, his feet crunching onto the snowy earth as he stepped out into a forest. The ginger had to contain himself from making a squeal as he stepped forward.

The world around him was a winter wonderland, the place covered in snow. Shouyou bent down to touch the ground, snow coming away from his hands as he let out a giggle. He scooped some up and tossed it into the air, soft giggles escaping from his lips as he walked forward. He appeared to be in a forest of sorts; oak and pine trees surrounded him and snow rained down from the sky.

He blinked as he noticed what appeared to be a streetlamp imbedded in the ground.

  
“What is something like that doing here?” he thought aloud as he stepped forward. There was light coming from inside; how did someone come and light the lamp every time in the middle of nowhere? The lamp’s light didn’t appear to diminish at all even though it was cold out; the candle burnt slow and steady as Shouyou pressed a hand onto the steel structure.

“Oh man, I can’t wait to tell Tobio and the others about this,” Shouyou thought when he heard a rustle in the background. He turned as he heard more bushes rustling in the background, the boy gripping onto the lamppost when he heard a low voice coming from nearby.

"Oh and what do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Centaur Kuroo and King Daichi living rentfree in my brain now arghhhh!!!!!
> 
> I swear the main bit I am dirt excited to write is the battle scene but oh well, need to write the nitty gritty bits of the beginning first.

Shouyou gawks as a man steps out from behind a tree. He was bare from the torso upwards despite it being freezing, a pale blue scarf wrapped around his throat. Shouyou thought he was one of the most beautiful people he had ever met; he had silvery hair and a beauty mark on his left cheek.

The only problem was the ears.

And the horns.

And the legs.

Shouyou rubbed his eyes as he tried to unsee what he was seeing. The man had what appeared to be goat legs traveling from his waist down, ending with brown hooves. He even had a tiny tail behind him, the tail wriggling as his ears, which were protruding from the sides of his head gave a surprised wiggle. The man gave a giggle as Shouyou realised he was gawking a bit too much.

“Don’t worry, little one. I won’t bite.” As he stepped closer, Shouyou all but tried to hide behind the tall lamppost, shivering as he whispered, “What are you?”

“Well, my little one. I’m a faun. Have you not seen one before?” the man asked in surprise. Shouyou shook his head as the man laughed, “And what are you? I haven’t seen anything like you. You don’t have a tail, horns or anything of the like.’  
  


“What? Of course not! I’m a boy!” Shouyou blurted as the man raised an eyebrow. His eyes widened for a second with shock before schooling into a more neutral glint.

“Are you saying you’re a son of Adam?”

“A what now?”

“I mean… in all respect, are you a human?” Shouoyu thought the man was going crazy with the questions but he answered anyways, “Yeah, of course.” The man gave him a tiny smile before stepping forward, giving him a bow as he introduced himself, “Well then. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sugawara Koushi. I live around here.”

“Um, where exactly are we?” Shouyou asked as the man gave an angelic laugh, “Oh my dear boy. You don’t know where we are? How cute.” He pointed towards an opening between the trees, Shouyou peering past them to see the entire land stretching across. In front he could see twin mountains covered with snow, the expanse of trees covered in white.

“Up from this lamppost all the way to the Frosty Mountains, is Narnia.”

“Narnia? Never heard of it.” Suga doesn’t say anything, giving a few glances around before clearing his throat, “Well there, you haven’t told me your name, son of Adam.”

“Oh, I’m Sawamura Shouyou, but you can call be Shouyou.”

“Shouyou-kun. That’s a pretty name.” Shouyou blushed at his words, Suga giggling, “Now then, Shouyou, where do you come from?”

“Uh, I was coming from the wardrobe in the spare room in Old Man Ukai’s place.”

“Spare oom?”

Shouyou thought it was best to not make the faun any more confused as Suga nods, “So, Sawamura Shouyou of the Spare Oom, would you like to come for tea with me?” Shouyou vaguely remembers his mother and older brothers telling him never to go away with strangers for anything, even if they offered him food but before he could say anything, his stomach gave a loud growl. Suga gave a giggle as Shouyou blushed, moving to take the young boy by the crook of his elbow.

“Come on, now. We can’t leave you waiting around here in the cold. I have meatbuns.”

“Meatbuns?” Shouyou’s eyes shone as Suga giggled, “A lot of it. I need help finishing them.” With that, Shouyou allowed himself to be taken away by Suga, not noticing that Suga was sparing glances every few seconds during their trek to his home. Shouyou was too focused on taking in his surroundings since he didn’t get much snow in Tokyo when Suga announced their arrival.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” he smiles, reaching to open a door. Shouyou gasps as the door opened, leading them into a cosy little cave. Suga moves to the fireplace to get the fire started, Shouyou taking in his surroundings. The place was tidy; along one part of the room was a long bookshelf filled with volumes of books in a language Shouyou couldn’t quite understand. There was a tiny kitchen in the corner with a room that was probably his bedroom, two leather sofas facing the fire.

“Come on now, have a seat, Shouyou. You don’t want the food to get cold.” Suga whips out some steaming meat buns that seemed to have been conjured from thin air, Shouyou letting out a yell as he bit into them. The taste of pork flooded his mouth, the tiny boy letting out a satisfied sigh as Suga poured them some tea.

“This is awesome, Suga-san! How did you make them?”

“My mother taught me.” Suga mentioning his mother made Shouyou think of his own mother, fighting for her life in Tokyo.

“My mother is in Tokyo right now. I hope she’s safe.”

“My mother died in the war. My father, I haven’t seen him in years,” Suga says sadly, Shouyou looking up as Suga clears his throat, “Well, no good to dwell on things like this. How about I play us some nice music?”

“Oh, yes please,” Shouyou squeaks. Suga reaches past his seat to bring out a wooden flute with two pipes. He watches as Suga brings the instrument to his lips, blowing into it as his fingers danced over it. A soft melody began to fill the air, reminding Shouyou of people playing music around campfire during summer. Suga smiled through his eyes as Shouyou’s eyes began to droop. The ginger yawned, trying to bite into his meatbun when he feels it slipping from his hand. He faintly registers a roar before he slides into his seat, his mind blanking out until he finally aroused himself from his sleep.

“Ugh, what happened?” he yawned as he looked around. The fire had gone out, the room having gone cold. Squinting, Shouyou notices a huddled lump next to the dying hearth, the body wrapped in a blanket as they sobbed.

“Suga-san?’ Shouyou called as the faun slowly lifted his head. his face was stained with tears, his lips trembling as he whispred, “I am so sorry Shouyou-kun.”

“What! What happened? Why are you crying?”

“I have no choice. If I do not bring you in, he’s going to kill me.”

  
“Who is?”

“The Grand King of Narnia, the White Witch. Oikawa Tooru. He will find me and turn me to stone, never to revert to myself again.” Suga shudders at the mention of the witch’s name; how many people had he driven to their deaths just to survive, he couldn’t name.

Suga snaps his head up as Shouyou takes his hands in his. The boy’s hands were so warm, making the faun shiver as Shouyou asks, “You haven’t turn me in yet. Does that mean you’re ok?” Shit, how could a child be so innocent when they had to live through war, Suga will never now.

Hurriedly, he snatches a cloak and throws it over his head, shielding the boy’s face from view. He quickly drags him to the door, praying that Oikawa’s minions haven’t realised that Shouyou had come into Narnia as he whispers, “Hurry. We have to get you home.”

…

Shouyou could barely breath as they raced through the snow. His poorly dressed feet were at risk of sinking or slipping into the snow many times, Suga’s grip the only thing keep him up. The faun was looking around, his eyes wild as the night began to descent upon them. Shouyou had no idea how he was going to tell his brothers of this adventure; they must be worried sick since he had been gone for hours.

“Keep your hood up and don’t look up. His eyes are everywhere. Even some of the trees are on his side,” Suga hisses, Shouyou almost looking up on instinct.

Slowly but surely, they reached the lamppost, the boy almost out of breath. Suga quickly checks to see if they have been followed before turning to Shouyou.

“I’m so sorry for making you got through this, little one. Now, go and don’t look back.”

  
“Will I ever see you again?” Suga’s heart nearly breaks from how easily Shouyou forgave him. He gives the boy a pat on the head, stroking his cheek as a single tear sheds from his eyes.

“Perhaps. But for now, go back to your loved ones.” Suga lets out a squeak as Shouyou embraces him, the little ginger sobbing quietly as he gives the faun a good squeese.

“Thank you for the meatbuns, Suga-san. They were delicious.” He turns and runs back to the wardrobe, Suga bowing his head before making his way back to his home. He doesn’t see the raven perched in the shadows, its beady eyes watching the boy racing back to his world.

“I’m back! I’m back!” Shouyou shouts as he bursts through the wardrobe, almost tripping on his feet as he raced to the door. He barrels through the corridor, Tobio letting out a hiss from his hiding spot behind the curtains.

  
“What the hell are you doing, boke?! Do you want us to get caught?”

“What?! I’ve been gone for hours!”

“Found you two!” Daichi sing songs as Tobio lets out a curse, “Stupid boke Shouyou! Way to get us caught!” Shouyou looks bewildered as Keiji comes up from behind Daichi, the older having had found him already.

“Shouyou, are you alright? You look, drenched,” Keiji asks, taking in the cloak that Shouyou had on him. Daichi quickly reaches out to check if his youngest brother was having a fever given how red his cheeks were, surprised that his hands were so cold.

“Woah there, where on earth did you go? You’re freezing and… wait, is that snow?” Daichi asks as Shouyou squeaks, “Come with me! I found something cool! I found a place called Narnia and there was this pretty faun named Suga and…”

“Shouyou, fauns aren’t real,” Keiji chides but Shouyou continued dragging Daichi along anyways, leading the group to the spare room. Daichi sighs, his younger brother grinning, “Look! I found an entrance to Narnia from here! Go on! You’ll see!” Shouyou continues jabbering about his adventures, Daichi cautiously stepping inside. as he felt his way around, his hand comes to the back of the wardrobe, his hand knocking on solid wod just as Tobio knocked on the outside.

“Its solid wood, baka! There is no way there is an entire world behind this!”

“I’m not lying! Why would I lie, baka?!” Shouyou screams as Tobio shouts, “Because you want attention, boke!”

“Boys, stop!” Keiji snaps. Tobio rounds from the back as Shouyou jumps on him, yanking at his hair even as Keiji tried to separate them.

“Let go of me!”

“I’m not lying! I’m not lying! Suga is real! Narnia is real! Everything is!” Shouyou and Tobio felt their cheeks stinging, Daichi shouting for them to knock it off. Shouyou dissolved into a puddle of tears, running out of the room as Keiji quickly ran after him. Daichi shot Tobio a warning look before darting after their younger brother, leaving the blue eyed raven to glare at the wooden floor.

“Stupid Shouyou. Stupid Daichi. Stupid Keiji,” Tobio hisses, moving to walk out of the door when he heard a voice calling for him within the wardrobe. The raven turns in surprise, feeling a cold chill passing through his body as a man called out to him, his voice haunting and sweet.

“Son of Adam. Come… come to me, my little prince.”

Tobio turns and runs before he could be dragged inside, slamming the door loud enough for Takeda to shout what the racket was all about before running back to his room.


	3. The Grand King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little vocab guide here; in Narnia, humans are known as Sons of Adam (for boys) or daughters of Eve (girls). Also in Narnia there aren't any humans so thats why most of the time when a Narnian comes across a human they're like omg wth are you? 
> 
> Also I might have made Shouyou and Tobio a bit more childish than originally intended but I guess 14 can sometimes still be an age where someone is like that? I didn't want to make him too young for plot purposes but just a thought. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tobio lay on the top of his bed, ignoring the fact that Keiji was lightly snoring next to him. The third son scowls, pressing his pillows against his ears as he tried to go to bed.

Why didn’t anyone want to believe him when he said Shouyou was lying? Even though the younger boy was fond of pranks, everyone saw past it as him being a child and never once blamed him for anything going wrong. Tobio on the other hand had been subjected to a lot of blaming and punishments if something ever happened under the pretence that he was older and therefore, needed to teach his sibling better.

He hated having a younger sibling. His older brothers weren’t much of a help either, both of them often doting on Shouyou more than him. Even though they were only a year apart from one another, Keiji often found more solace around Shouyou than with Tobio. Daichi thought Tobio was just trying to get under Shouyou’s skin as well as drive him mad so Tobio often stayed clear from them.

“Stupid Shouyou. Baka. Boke. Aho.” Tobio let the words roll of his tongue as silently as he could, Keiji letting out a soft snort next to him before murmuring something about onigiri. Tobio rolled his eyes when his stomach gave a loud growl, the younger holding onto his stomach as he let out a soft, “Tch.”

“They better have some milk,” he murmurs to himself, grabbing onto his robe and pulling it on. He doesn’t bother taking a candlelight with him since he didn’t want to wake his older brother up, the younger groping around the room and fumbling for the doorknob before stepping outside.

“Milk… milk,” he mutters to himself when he hears the soft pitter patter of footsteps. He squints in the darkness, taking note of the bright orange robe floating in the darkness, candlelight in hand. Tobio hisses to himself about how stupid Shouyou was to be sneaking off into the darkness like that, tiptoeing after his younger brother.

If he really thinks that there is a freaking world on the other side of a damn wardrobe, Tobio was about to correct him and prove him wrong. Shouyou always had a wild imagination and tended to believe everything to a fault.

Shouyou disappears through the door were the wardrobe was kept, Tobio peeping through the crack of the open door to see the boy stepping inside. He hears Shouyou suck in a breath as he steps inside, closing the door behind him. Tobio shivers, wondering why it was so cold in there as he whispers his youngest brother’s name.

“Shouyou. Oi! Come out now, you don’t want to get caught!” No answer came, Tobio grunting as he steps into the wardrobe after him. He nearly sneezes as he came into contact with a large row of fur coats, his nose already itching. He stretches out his arm, trying to feel for the ginger when a sudden rush of cold air meets his face.

“Shti, why is it so cold?” he growls, his fingers suddenly coming into contact with what felt like snow. He gave a surprised yelp, retracting his hand to stare that it was wet. Tobio sucks in a breath when he sees what was in front of him, his breath almost stopping as he stares out at the expanse of white in front of him.

“He wasn’t mad after all,” he thought as he steps out on the snow, ignoring the feeling of snow seeping through his slippers. He wraps his robe closer around himself, shouting for his younger brother. It was quite bright despite it being nighttime back home, making Tobio wonder if this was truly an enchanted world.

“Oi Shouyou! Come back here! I believe you know ok, boke, so come back home like a good boy before Keiji and Daichi murder us!” His voice was carried off into the wind, making him scowl when he faintly hears the sound of bells jingling in the distance. He turns just in time to see a large sleigh being pulled by reindeer, the creatures nearly trampling over him as a man called out for them to stop. Tobio ducks for cover as the sleigh came to a halt, boots crunching into the snow as someone snatched the boy by the collar. Tobio lets out a yelp as he stares into dark eyes, the man’s face pulled into a scowl.

“What the hell are you?” The man had spiky black hair, his thick body wrapped in white and aqua blue furs. Tobio swore he caught a glimpse of a sword by his side, the man already reaching for his pocket as Tobio shrieked, “Don’t kill me please!”

“I won’t if you tell me what the hell are you!”

“I’m a boy! Human! Does that ring any bells?” The man quirks an eyebrow as a honeyed voice called out to them, making both boys turn to face the source. Tobio felt his throat run dry as his assailant bowed low to the approaching man, his eyes on the ground.

“Eh Shittykawa, why must you step off right now?”

“Oh don’t be so prissy Iwa-chan.” The man, Tobio assumed his name was Shittykawa gave an angelic smile that nearly made Tobio swoon, holding out a hand.

“Come here, my boy. Don’t be so shy. Why don’t you sit with me and have something to drink?” He wiggles his eyebrows as Iwa-chan, the man letting out a harrumph before stepping aside. Tobio slowly took the man’s hand in his, shuddering at how cold he was as he was led into the sleigh. The man reached out to wrap part of his robes around him, wrapping the freezing boy with warmth before smiling at him.

“You haven’t told me your name yet, child.”

“Oh, I’m Tobio,” Tobio mutters, blushing as the man laughs, “Well, my name is Oikawa Tooru. That man over there is my beloved friend, Iwaizumi Hajime. Tobio doesn’t say anything about the nickname, Iwaizumi flicking a finger in his direction before Oikawa gives him a smile.

“Now then, how about something hot to drink. What would you like?”

“Warm milk with honey ,please.” Oikawa lets out a laugh at the specifics of the request, reaching into his coat pocket to pull out a small silver vial shaped like a diamond. Tobio watched in awe as Oikawa opened the cap and let a single drop of silver liquid drip onto the snow, his mouth dropping as he saw a mug forming out of the nothingness. Iwaizumi picks it up and hands it over to Tobio stiffly, as though afraid that touching Tobio would cause him to break as the child sniffs it.

“Go on then, drink,” Oikawa smiles, Tobio muttering “Itadakimasu” before sipping into it. His eyes widened as the taste of honey and milk hit his tongue perfectly, licking his lips as he began to drink it. This had to be the best drink he ever had in his young life! He finished drinking it within a few minutes, smacking his lips as Oikawa took the empty glass from him. He didn’t notice how the man’s brown eyes were analysing his every move, taking in the young Son of Adam as he picked apart on what to do next.

“Now that you’re nice and warm, would you like something to eat?”

“You mean you can make anything?” Tobio squeaks as Oikawa laughs, “My boy, of course. After all, I am a king.” Tobio giggles, rubbing his hands together before saying shyly, “Can I have some meatbuns?”

“You forgot the magic word.”

“Please.”

Oikawa takes out his vial once more and drips the liquid inside onto the snow. Tobio watches as a silver plate forms on the ground, Iwaizumi picking up and opening the lid to reveal steaming pork buns. Tobio all but makes a dive for them the moment they were in his reach, his mouth biting into the soft bread with a sigh. How did Oikawa know that pork buns were his favourite?

“While you are eating, I would like to ask you a few questions.” Tobio nods, eager to please the man further as Oikawa gives a chuckle.

“First off, I would like to know, how many more of you are there?” That causes Tobio’s eyebrows to knit into a frown, “Why do you want to know about my brothers?”

“Ah, let’s just say, I would like to meet you all. Its not so often that I get to meet a cute little boy like you. I wonder if they are the same.”

“No! Shouyou is an annoying prick and Keiji keeps sticking his nose into books all the time! Daichi doesn’t believe anything I saw and is always taking Shouyou’s side when something goes wrong! They’re horrible! I hate them!” Oikawa’s eyes glittered at the information, Tobio continuing to rant about his brothers as the King drank in his every word.

“I mean, Keiji can be alright but he never wants to believe anything I say but then he believes what Shouyou says. He kept saying something about seeing a guy named Suga-san but that’s impossible since he said he had goat legs and someone can’t have goat-legs! Sometimes I just wish that they will believe me and see that most things aren’t my fault.”

“Indeed. And what if I tell you that I could make them bow before you?” Tobio lets out a snort at the man’s words, the smile on Oikawa lips cold.

“I don’t think that is possible.”

“Really? Because I think that Tobio-chan will make a very good prince, maybe even a king. You see, I have been searching for a protégé for many years to take over my kingdom and I think you fit the bill.” Oikawa moves to point his finger at a pair of mountains nestled in the horizon, the snow hitting his pale finger tips.

“You see over there? My home is right in between those two mountains. If you come here with your family and bring them to me, you will be rewarded.” Even though Tobio had alarm bells going off in his head of this being a bad idea and trusting handsome strangers, the boy nodded his head with a smile. Oikawa reached to ruffle his hair, his hand moving to stroke Tobio’s reddening face before pinching his cheeks.

“Now then, be a good little boy and run home. I’m sure I will see you soon. Very very soon,” Oikawa purred, Tobio sliding off the sleigh as Iwaizumi got back into the driver’s seat. As Tobio gave a bow and scrambled off into the snow, Oikawa pressed a slender finger on his lips, his smile curving into a feral one before speaking to Iwaizumi.

“Come on, Iwa-chan. I think Suga-chan is bound for a visit by us soon.”

  
“Are you sure that you want to mess around with the Son of Adam? You know that they will be your downfall.”

“They’re merely mortal and children. What can they do to little old me?” Oikawa chuckles, Iwaizumi clicking the reins as they were yanked off down the snowy path.

Further away, Tobio was smiling to himself, thinking of how he had finally met someone as nice as Oikawa. The taste of the honey was still on his lips as well as the meatbuns, Tobio patting his stomach with satisfaction when he heard a familiar cry coming from nearby. His smile immediately morphed into a scowl when he saw his youngest brother coming forward, his eyes wide with shock.

“What are you doing here, Tobio?”

“I should be asking you that, baka! What do you think you’re doing running around in the snow on your own?!”  
  


“You did the same thing, Baka Tobio!” Tobio fisted his fingers, trying not to punch him in the face before sighing. He snatched his brother’s hand and dragged him back towards their world, hoping that he would be able to meet the ice king soon.


	4. Fairytales are real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is almost here... so don't feel like that at all though.
> 
> Debating if I should do a Star Wars marathon or a Narnia marathon in preparation for it fufu.

“Wake up! Wake up!” Daichi gave a low groan, wishing he hadn’t asked his parents for another sibling and getting three in the process. His head ached from having a vivid nightmare of seeing his father on the front lines, grenades going off in the distance. Daichi had been having those nightmares for a while now, the only person he was able to confide in being Keiji. The younger raven would sit with his older brother, nursing a cup of tea in his hand as Daichi let it all out.

How he wished he had been born a year earlier and he could be fighting for his country and make sure his father comes home sooner.

Now, Shouyou was bouncing on his bed, his knees hitting his thighs hard enough to make Daichi wince. Praying he wouldn’t get any bruises, the oldest child cracked open his eyes to see Shouyou smiling widely and feeling very cold.

“What on earth are you doing?”

“Come on, Daichi! We went to Narnia!”

“We?”

“Tobio came along as well! Come on! Come on! I just had an amazing tea with Suga-san! I’m sure he would be happy to meet everyone else as well!” Shouyou tugged at Daichi’s sleeve, the older too tired to resist. He tiredly slipped his feet into his slippers before letting Shouyou drag him out. When they entered the corridor, he was surprised to see Keiji already up, although his hair was in a mess and his eyes were nearly screwed shut from exhaustion after spending the entire day reading in the library. Tobio was shuffling on his feet, his hands twiddling as Shouyou dragged the little family back to the spare room.

“Shouyou, for the last time, there can’t be a world in the wardrobe. Its too small to fit something like that inside,” Keiji yawned, nearly tripping on his own feet as he walked. Daichi shrugged, wondering how he was going to be able to explain this to his youngest brother. Shouyou was young with a vivid imagination that might have been suited for someone younger than him but often more than not, the family had found those imaginations to be a source of joy in these hard times.

Shouyou released Daichi’s hand to yank open the wardrobe, squeaking as he rushed inside. Daichi waited three seconds before Shouyou collided with the hard back of the wardrobe, letting out a surprised wail as Keiji muttered, “Shouyou, come on. Lets go back to bed.”  
  


“But I don’t wanna! I just saw Suga-san about ten minutes ago! You can ask Tobio, he went inside Narnia too!” That made both older brothers turn to stare at him, Tobio looking like he wanted to disappear as Shouyou shouted, “Come on Tobio! Tell them what you saw!” Tobio gulped as his older brothers stared down at him.

“Tobio, is what Shouyou said is true?” Daichi asked softly, wishing this stupid little game would end. For Shouyou to drag in their brother whom he hated the most and often got into fights with really meant Shouyou was desperate. Keiji ran a hand through his curls, sighing internally as Tobio finally spoke up, “I did.” Even Keiji raised an eyebrow at his words as Shouyou poked his head from the wardrobe, his eyes shining when Tobio spoke.

“I saw a world with a lot of fairies. And we had parties and danced around the fire. Me and Shouyou pretended that we were kings by wearing those old furcoats inside as well. It was a lot of fun.” Daichi sighed internally as he heard a sniffle coming from the wardrobe. Shouyou was beginning to cry as Tobio all but looked away from the ginger, not wanting to speak as Shouyou shouted, “You’re a liar! Stupid Tobio! Baka! Aho! Baka-Tobio!”

“What?! I was telling the truth!”

“You were in there! You came in with me!”

“Well you must have been dreaming because I wouldn’t ever willingly appear in a dream with you!”

Shouyou launched himself at Tobio with a wail, his fingernails digging into the older boy’s face as they began to wresle. Tobio brought his arm up to try and elbow him out of the way, Shouyou latching onto his arm hard enough to draw blood with his teeth. Keiji attempted to yank Shouyou off Tobio only to get kicked in the gut while Daichi was having trouble even latching onto Tobio. Even though he was a few years younger, Tobio’s strength riivaled his own when he was pissed.

  
“Stupid Tobio! Why don’t you listen to me?! What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?!” The tears running from Shouyou’s face seemed to make Tobio even more pissed off, “Why would I like you?! You’re the reason why everyone treats me so badly! No one trusts me and always think I am lying! You tell the dumbest things and people think you’re right all the time! Its not my fault I was born with this face and scowl all the time!”

“What does that have to do with this?!”

“Shut up! Just disappear stupid Shouyou! I don’t want you as my brother!”

“Boys!” a voice thundered, all four snapping up their heads to see Professor Ukai standing at the door. The old man was dressed in a black nightrobe that seemed to be made out of crow feathers, a candlelight in his hand as Takeda sensei barelled in from the back. The poor caretaker looked horrified to have seen blood actually dripping on the ground where Shouyou had scratched Tobio, Shouyou wiping away snot and tears from his face. Ukai scanned the room silently, no one daring to speak. He stepped inside, Daichi praying he wasn’t about to smack someone when he reached out to pull Tobio up gently by the arm, examining his scratches before turning to Takeda.

“Tobio, go with Takeda-san. He will treat your wounds. Shouyou-kun, I will like you to go to your room right now and reflect on your actions.” Shouyou silently nodded, running out before his brothers could stop him before Ukai turned to face the older two. Even Keiji looked remotely scared as the man beckoned them to follow him, Tobio giving the two a beady glare as they passed.

After passing through various corridors, they were led into what appeared to be Ukai’s study. Various versions of stuffed birds and animals, namely crows littered the space, volumes upon volumes of books lining the dark shelves. Ukai sat down behind his mahogoy desk, pulling out his pipe to light it up. Drawing a breath, he turned to look at the two teenagers, now silently sitting on the sofa before asking.

“Now then, will you like to tell me why your brothers were trying to murder each other in my house?” Daichi gulps, not knowing how to speak when Keiji speaks up on his behalf, his voice calm, “Shouyou has been going on about seeing another world in the wardrobe in the spare room earlier. He keeps claiming that he met a friend named Suga-san and that he was a faun but it can’t be true. Fauns don’t exist.” Ukai raised an eyebrow as Keiji elaborated further, explaining about Narnia. The old man seemed to grow more interested by the minute, puffing away at his pipe when Keiji finally said, “He calls this world Narnia.”

Ukai nearly drops his pipe at his words, startling the two of them as he rounded around the table.

“Are you sure you heard that right?”

“Yes. He says it’s a world covered with snow and that there was a lamppost in the middle of an enchanted forest. But logically this can’t be right since whole worlds cannot exist in a wardrobe, let alone fauns and magic and…” Keiji startles when Ukai flicked a finger onto the raven’s forehead, making him wince as Ukai tapped the butt of his pipe onto his head.

“Seriously, what do they teach you young ones in school these days?”

  
“Science? Maths?” Daichi pondered as Ukai waved his hand, “Yes sure I know those are the basics but don’t they ever tell you boys to think outside of the box and believe in things?” Both brothers looked mildly confused as Ukai reached out to stroke a raven sitting on his desk, his fingers cording through the soft feathers. His eyes were soft as he stared at the bird as though he was thinking of a time long passed before turning to face them.

“Sometimes, fairytales do come true. Even when it seems impossible, you just have to believe it.” The old man snuffed out his pipe, tapping out its burnt ashes into his ashtray before giving his back a crack.

“Now then, off to bed with you lot. You had a long day,” Ukai shooed them off, Daichi and Keiji quickly bowing before stepping out. They didn’t notice him staring at the painting of a lion being surrounded by various animals, a soft holo around his mane as he whispered, “Aslan, I’ve waited way too many years to return to Narnia again.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tobio and Shouyou refused to speak for the next few days. Both boys either found themselves in opposite ends of the manor trying to avoid each other or just flat out refusing to acknowledge each other’s existence. Keiji and Daichi were too used to their antics to know that this will be lasting for a good while so they decided to drag the two boys out for the one thing they actually agreed on; sports. In particular, something involving a ball.

Thankfully the afternoon sun wasn’t too hot, giving the boys a chance to be out on the lawn, baseball bats in hand. Tobio had scowled the entire way, not wanting to look at Daichi who was trying his best to speak about him and Shouyou playing the game.

“Come on, its going to be fun!” Daichi chides, setting up the pitch for them. Keiji had settled under a tree, reading a book as Shouyou grabbed a baseball glove. Daichi was holding the ball in his hand, Tobio scowling at the ball like it had insulted him before grabbing onto the baseball bat. Keiji looks up for a moment just to see Tobio shooting a glare at Shouyou.

“If this is some stupid way for us to get together, not working!”

“Tobio, just for an hour. Then we can go in and have ice cream like Takeda-san said,” Keiji called as Shouyou licked his lips. Tobio scowled, thinking of how much he wanted to go to Oikawa’s place and have nice hot milk with honey instead, the grip on the bat tightening as Daichi called, “Batter up!” He throws the ball through the air, Tobio gritting his teeth as he swung the wooden bat. The ball connected with it, flying through the air with a thunk before smashing through one of the windows. The sound of items crashing inside echoed across the lawn, all four boys dropping their items to run inside. Daichi gulps as he steps inside, his footsteps light before pushing open the door to reveal a mess of armour lying on the ground. Sunlight spilled through the hole onto the ground, illimunating various shards of coloured glass before Keiji murmurs, “We’re doomed.”

“Baka Tobio! Why did you have to hit so hard!” Shouyou yelps as Tobio snaps, “Shut up! Its baseball! You’re supposed to hit it hard!”

“Both of you, quiet!” Daichi roars, shutting up the two younger ones when they heard someone calling out their names.

“What’s going on there?” Daichi wastes no time grabbing onto his brother’s hand, dragging Shouyou along with him as Keiji does the same. They had lost too much; they were not about to be sent somewhere else because their brother broke the window.

“Wait! What are we going to do?” Shouyou squeaks as Keiji whispers, “Don’t worry. We’ll sort it out later. For now, we hide.”

“But where? There is so many spaces but…” Shouyou’s voice trails off when he remembers the wardrobe in the spare room, Daichi seeming to get the idea as they ran through the corridors. They fled into the room, Daichi slamming the door shut and praying that they wouldn’t find them there when Tobio shouts, “Come on!” The raven motioned them over, the group piling inside and slamming the door just as they heard footsteps coming from outside. Keiji held onto Shouyou, making sure he was quiet as Daichi made them back further into the wardrobe just to be safe.

“Stop pushing!” Keiji hisses as Daichi scowls, “I can’t help it! if the professor or Takeda finds us, we’re dead!”

  
“Well they’re going to find us it we make more noise!” Keiji’s back brushes against something cold, the raven flinching before turning to gape at the pine tree he had just touched. Keiji turns just as Shouyou let’s out a squeak, squirming out of Keiji’s grip to run into the snow.

“Oi, Shouyou!” Keiji shouts, tripping over his feet to face plant into the snow. He spits some of it out, the chill beginning to get in his bones as Daichi came up from behind. The older Sawamura gawks at the white world in front of them, Shouyou giggling as he danced around in the snow.

“You see! This is real!” he grabs the snow onto the ground, forming a snowball in his hands before chucking it into Daichi’s face. Daichi grins, wringing his hands together as he scoops up the snow and throws some at Shouyou’s head, making the ginger giggle. Keiji sighs, watching as the brothers chased each other around before joining in the fight, Shouyou piling snow on top of his head. as the three played, Tobio continues to look out at the spot in between the mountains in the distance, his fingers playing together when Daichi calls out, “Tobio! Come and play some snow with us!” A snowball connects with Tobio’s face, making the raven yell, “Stop it!”

The three stop playing, Keiji still holding onto a snowball. Daichi’s smile warps into a frown, realising that they had not been believing Shouyou the entire time and that Tobio, from the looks of it looked like he may have been here before.

  
“Tobio, you don’t seem surprised.” Tobio merely stares at the ground, gripping onto his shorts as Daichi reprimands, “Tobio, why did you lie?”

“What? You think I expect you to believe me on this?”

“Well if you could have told us that Shouyou was right, that might have helped,” Daichi grunts, Tobio grunting as Shouyou shouts, “Let’s not fight now! Why don’t we go and see Suga-san now! I’m sure he will be around to give us some food.”

“I don’t think we should impose on the man,” Keiji mutters as a furcoat was dropped on his head, the raven letting out a squawk as Daichi pulls one onto himself before helping his younger siblings into them.

“Come on now. Lead the way Shouyou” The ginger gives a grin before starting out in the snow, the group trailing after him. Shouyou keeps talking about how amazing Suga was and how amazing his food was, the group weaving through trees and onto a snowy path surrounded by mountains. Once in a while, someone trips in the snow to fall on their face, Shouyou dropping on his back once to try and create a snow angel.

After walking for around half an hour, the group comes up to the rock face where Suga’s house was located. Shouyou, in his excitement, didn’t notice the door had been knocked down, Daichi quickly throwing out his arm to stop his brothers from walking forward.

“Somethings wrong,” he murmurs, stepping to walk ahead of his brothers. He takes out the small pocketknife he always had on his person, holding it in front of him as the rest huddled in a small file behind him. They passed through the door, which had been broken off its hinges to be met with the house completely trashed. Broken glass littered the ground, the carpet having been torn to shreds. The cushions had been torn up with the stuffing falling out of them still, the room so cold that it must have been days that Suga had to have been gone for days.

As Daichi steps into the house, his foot comes into contact with a broken picture frame. He looks down at the cracking sound, glimpsing at the face of a male faun with a beard and kind smile on his face. He slowly picks it up as Shouyou steps around, trying to search for the faun when Keiji unsticks a knife stuck onto the wall. He brings up a piece of parchment that had a paw mark on it, the handwriting scrawly as he read out its contents.

“Mr Sugawara Koushi has been arrested for committing high treason against the kingdom of Narnia and has been ordered to be brought in for execution by Grand King Oikawa Tooru for frolicking amongst Sons of Adam. Signed by Kyoutani Kentarou, head of secret service. Long live the Grand King.”

“You’re saying that this Suga guy is a criminal and Shouyou has been hanging around with him the entire time?” Daichi blurts, Shouyou snatching the paper from his hand before reading its contents. His eyes scanned the paper, trying to see if there had to be some mistake as he yells, “There is no way he will hurt anyone! He’s really kind and he only has…”

“Wait. A Son of Adam. Shouyou, has he said anything about this so far?” Keiji asks as Shouyou shrugs, “He mentioned something about it being something to do with humans but I don’t understand why he would be arrested for hanging out with… me…” His voice trails off as he realises the truth of what had happened, his heart sinking when he realised that Suga’s arrest had been all his fault.

“Oh no… I did this to Suga-san. He was hanging around with me so they arrested him. But why… why would they do this to him?”

“It sounds to me that its as though they hate humans. Daichi, we need to get out of here. Who knows if they would want to come after Shouyou next?” Keiji whispers, holding his younger brother. Tobio watched wordlessly, recognising the name of the King. Oikawa must have had a good reason to arrest the faun considering how he was so smart about everything but Tobio doesn’t say anything, watching his brothers arguing among each other.

“Come on. We better get back before it gets late,” Keiji chides, moving Shouyou forward as the youngest tried to break away, “No! We need to save him!”

“Look, Shouyou! These are the police! If they are the ones carrying out this arrest, what makes you think that they wouldn’t do this to us as well? We’re clearly not wanted here!” Keiji snaps, his fear rising steadily. He didn’t like all this talk about Son of Adam and how someone was arrested for hanging around with Shouyou; whoever this King and his men were, they can’t mean well.

Before the boys could argue any further, there was the sound of something shuffling outside. Daichi turns to the source, slowly making his way outside when he sees a small fox scurrying out from behind a rock. The creature was a beautiful golden colour with brilliant brown and gold eyes, its fluffy tail swishing behind him to trail in the snow. The creature looked at him, its eyes blinking as the four brothers stepped out, the fox cocking its head as Shouyou whispers, “Its pretty.” The fox perked its ears at that, edging closer to the group as Daichi tucked away his penknife.

“Hey what are you doing?” Keiji hisses as Daichi gets to his knees, bringing out his fingers to coax it forward. He clicked his tongue, the fox stepping closer to them as Daichi whispered, “Good fox. That’s a good fox.” The fox blinked at him once before its lips curled into a snarl, barking out a scoff as it spoke, “What the hell do ya think I am, an animal? Please, that shit won’t work on me.”

Daichi was stunned into silence, his jaw dropping as the fox sighed, its tail swishing as it took a good look at them. it looked at each boy in turn, gauging what was going on before turning, “Come on. Unless you want to become fodder for Mad-dog and his merry pack, you can stay here.” It turns to walk down the snowy path, the brothers unsure if they would even follow it when Shouyou steps forward. The youngest boy follows after the fox before motioning for them to follow after, Daichi and Keiji nodding to each other before following after.

No one notices how Tobio was staring at the mountains all the time they were walking, the young boy wondering if he would even be able to see the Grand King again and be free of his little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research on when volleyball was created and kinda figured that probably around that time, it might still not be a thing in schools so went with baseball instead (Kinda picked it cuz its one of the easier sports to break things with haha!)


	6. Betrayal

The fox led them through a narrow mountain path before coming to a cave set in the wall in the same fashion as Suga’s. The fox slinked through a small home at the bottom of the door, wiggling in before the door swung open to reveal a young man, his fox ears twitching as he grinned.

  
“Hiya. Come on in to our humble home.” He had the same colouring as the fox from earlier, completed with the tail and ears. He was covered in thick grey and brown winter furs, black boots covering his feet as he let the boys in. The group shuffled inside, Shouyou trying his best not to stare at the fox when his nose caught whiff of something cooking somewhere inside when a voice shouted, “Oi, Tsumu! What the hell did you bring in this round?! I swear if ya brought in some weird ass meat again for sashimi, I am so going to… oh.”

A man steps out from one of the doors, an apron tied around his waist. The boys stared at how identical the two boys looked to one another, both of them with the exact same face and build. The only difference were their hair colours; the one that had led them here had golden hair while the second had grey hair. The second one was wearing a simple tunic, the apron wrapped loosely around his pants and his eyes were slowly looking over each boy before settling on Keiji.

“Ah, I don’t think I have introduced myself. Name’s Miya Atsumu and that’s my scrub of a brother, Osamu. We’re of the Fox Clan,” Atsumu gives them a small bow as Osamu does the same. The grey-haired twin doesn’t break contact with Keiji, who was busy staring at him as well until Atsumu snapped his fingers in front of his face, “Oi, Samu! Come on, prepare some dinner for them!”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. We’re sorry for intruding at all,” Keiji starts as Osamu waves his hand, “Don’t be. It’s a pleasure for us to be able to host ya lot. Come on, sit down. Tsumu, make yourself useful and set the table up!” Osamu disappears back into the kitchen, Keiji moving to help him with the food as Shouyou darts around, trying to take in the sight of the tiny home. It was slightly bigger than Suga’s room, with a few doors branching off to different parts of the house. One of them Shouyou assumed was the twin’s bedroom and another to the bathroom, with a small fireplace crackling in the side.

As Daichi tries to stop Shouyou from trying to touch everything in the room, Atsumu slinks up to Tobio, who had been standing awkwardly on the side of the room the entire time. The younger boy flinched when he realised Atsumu was next to him, the older grinning as he purrs, “Ya think you’re a goodie two shoes here? I can sniff something off you. What are ya planning to do eh?” Tobio flinches away, not wanting the fox to pry in even more when Osamu steps out with plates of steaming food, the fox placing the food onto the table as Keiji brought out more.

Soon the little group were digging in at the dining tale, Shouyou stuffing his face full of rice balls. Daichi sipped his tea, the twins trying not to squabble over who got the most food as Keiji asks as politely as he could, “So, what exactly are you guys?” Osamu gives a low laugh as the raven turns red in the light, Daichi smirking internally at how his brother was clearly smitten by the fox.

“We’re part of a tribe that is able to transform into animals. Our particular clan has the ability to transform into foxes and into our current form. Honestly, I prefer this since its so much easier to eat and do stuff but being in animal form does help when we need to sneak around.” He bites into a rice ball as Atsumu grins, “Well, lucky I was out and about trying to search for food when I bumped into these guys.”

“I told ya not to go near that place, Tsumu! You know what happens if you get caught near a traitor.”

  
“But I had to see for myself! Mr Refreshing has always been a good guy, it seemed impossible to have him committing a crime,” Atsumu snaps when Daichi spoke up, “We found a letter saying that he had been arrested for being with a Son of Adam. What does it mean by that?”

“The King has a thing against humans, not like we’ve ever seen any. No one has seen a human in nearly a 100 years ever since the guy took over the throne,” Atsumu scoffs as he eats his food. He licks his lips, the sound of the flames crackling in the background as he whispers, “So its finally coming true eh?”

  
“Indeed it is. At long last, we can kick his sorry ass and finally take Narnia back,” Osamu smiled.

“What’s up with this Oikawa guy?” Shouyou asks as Atsumu chuckles, “He’s the most annoying prick ever to come into Narnia. He appeared out of nowhere with his knight and claimed himself to be King of Narnia after kicking out the old royal family. He then proceeded to turn the whole place into a land of snow, has been the same way for a hundred years. Whelp, not like things might turn out any more different. I’m never someone to believe in things like prophecies and gods; if there was a god, we wouldn’t be in this shit right now.”

“Oi, Tsumu. Don’t speak ill of the gods like this,” Osamu hisses as Atsumu laughs bitterly, “Come on. If Aslan is really a thing, he wouldn’t have let his people suffer this much, wouldn’t he?” Atsumu recalls all the times that Kita had spoke to them of Aslan being the ruler of Narnia, the creator of the land who protects and makes sure peace ruled. Kita always told them to believe that one day, Aslan would return and bring peace to the land but the only thing his absence had been bringing was nothing but pain.

“Wait a minute, where’s Tobio?” Shouyou asks through a mouthful of bread, all the boys snapping up from their food to realise that the raven was gone. Daichi rises up in a panic, moving to rush to the door to throw it open to find a set of footprints leading straight to the mountains.

  
“What the hell is that idiot thinking?!” he snarls when Atsumu snatches him back inside, closing the door before bolting it shut.

“Oi! My brother is out there!”

  
“There’s nothin you can do about him now! He had been acting strangely the entire time. Now tell me, has your dear brother ever been in Narnia before?” Atsumu asks, his voice low as he hopes that was he was fearing wasn’t about to come true.

…

Tobio lets out a sneeze as he treks up the mountain, his feet sinking into the snow every time he takes a step. He could barely even feel his feet anymore, his shoes soaked through. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm, looking up to see his destination sitting right across him in all its splendor.

The palace was made entirely of ice, an eerie bluish glow lighting it up from the inside. Spires rose into the sky, lights dancing on top of it. Tobio walked across a large plane of ice, trying his best not to slip on it before finally coming to the door. He gave it one good knock before it opened for him, a roaring sound filling the air as he stepped through.

Tobio sucked in a breath as he stared at the statues littering the courtyard. Anything from giants to wolves littered the space, all of them scaringly livelike. He shuddered, trying not to be intimidated by them when he trips over a rock, falling onto his face. His knees stung, the young boy trying to keep tears from spilling out when he saw a flight of stairs at the end of the courtyard.

There was a low growl as he stopped in his tracks. He stopped, staring at a large of fur sleeping on the top of the stairs. The wolf’s breathing was harsh, puffs of air coming from its nostrils. The creature was huge, at least the size of Daichi, if not bigger. Tobio wrung his hands, trying to step around it when the wolf’s eyes snapped open to reveal yellow orbs that narrowed upon seeing him.

“Who goes there?” it snarls, its hackles rising as its eyes fell onto the young boy. Tobio couldn’t even let out a shout as the wolf snarled, pouncing on him as Tobio tried to yell.

“Scream and I rip out your throat. What business do you have with the king?”

“I came to see him! he asked me to come here!”

“And who might you be?” the wolf snarled as a howl came from inside. The doors opened to reveal a slender wolf with light grey fur, its eyes shining as it shouted, “Kyoutani, don’t go eating everyone that comes here for goodness sakes! What happened to asking before pouncing?”

“Shut up Yahaba! This human is trying to say Oikawa-san wants to see him!”

“Human?!” Yahaba asked, his eyes narrowing as it glanced at Tobio. Tobio shivered from both shock and cold, his fingers trembling when Yahaba let out a snarl, “Let him go, Mad-dog. Come with me, son of Adam. Our King has been waiting.” Tobio slowly got to his feet, darting around Mad-dog who gave him a growl before trailing after him.

Yahaba led him up a series of steps, ice curving all around him. A large ice chandelier hung from above, shining the same eerie blue light on top of him as he made his way up the stairs. They passed by a long corridor with images of King Oikawa in all his splendor, some of them of the King with his knight, Iwaizumi. One of them included them both holding hands, matching rings on their fingers as they stood underneath a stained glass pane.

“We’re here,” Yahaba says, using his paws to open the doors. Tobio internally gasps as he sees Oikawa lounging on the thrown, dressed all in aqua blue, white and gold. Black boots decorated his feet and a golden crown circled the top of his brown curls. Iwaizumi stood by his side, dressed in shining armour and stared at the boy with cold eyes as Tobio tried to bow low to them.

“Enough with the niceties. Where are your brothers?”

“Um…”

“I told you to come here with them, didn’t I, Tobio-chan?” I thought that you were a smarter boy than that?” Oikawa’s lip curls as Tobio stammered, his lips trembling as he tried to explain himself, “I’m sorry Oikawa-san! They were so busy talking to the foxes that I couldn’t bring them away and I had to sneak away to even get here. I thought if I came here to tell you about them that I…”

“Tobio-chan…” Oikawa whispers, standing up on his feet to walk towards him. Iwaizumi stiffens as Oikawa sneers, his lips white from the cold as he reaches out. Tobio cries out as Oikawa slaps him straight across the face, sending him spinning onto the ground as the grand king laughs, “You think that you would be of any value to me if you cannot bring them here? I wonder if I should let Mad-dog chan eat you.” Kyoutani growls from his spot behind him, Tobio feeling tears staining his cheeks as he cries out, “Wait! They’re with the Miyas! I think their names were Osamu and Atsumu!”

Oikawa’s lips curl into a sneer at that, the King bending down to touch Tobio’s face. The boy flinches as his cheeks grow warm, feeling the bruise on his cheek slowly healing up before Oikawa leans forward to give him a kiss on the forehead.

“Well done child. I will see that you are all reunited soon.” He snaps his fingers, Yahaba and Kyoutani standing at attention as he barks out, “Bring the Miyas to me. I swear that those two foxes are finally going to be of service to me, whether they like it or not.”

Kyoutani and Yahaba bow to him, Kyoutani lifting his head to let out a long howl. The snarls of wolves answering to their call filled the room, a pack of wolves coming in before the two leaders led them out.

“Now then Tobio-chan? How about some warm milk with honey? I’m sure that you would like something warm after walking through all that snow.”


	7. Fleeing from the wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas tomorrow omg! Didn't expect it to roll around so quick but ain't even in the mood for it omg... Just to make things a bit lighter, here is a new chapter up early! I may post one tomorrow if I have the time but enjoy!

“So you’re saying that Tobio has come here before but he lied?” Osamu asks as Shouyou nods, “Yeah. I don’t even know why he did that! he seemed so familiar when he came here as wel!”

“He must have met the Grand King, Oikawa Tooru. That guy is a menace; he’s a warlock of the highest caliber as well as a master manipulator. He rallied all of the Dark Forces in Narnia to serve under him when he first came here from wherever hell he crawled out from and within months, turned the whole domain into his playground. We may have never seen him but those who do never come back alive. I’m afraid your brother might soon be dead.” Osamu gasps as Daichi cracks a punch across his face, his fist still bawled as he shouted, “Don’t you dare say that! No one would kill a 15 year old for going to his palace!”

“The Grand King isn't just a no one! He commands the entire land! He kills whoever stands in his way! He wiped out our entire clan because we refused to joined him! We, who were neither of witchcraft or Narnian magic, tried to remain neutral but of course, he was always looking for more to join his army. We stood up, tried to face him off but he killed us all. All,” Atsumu wraps his fingers around his twins, “Except us.”

“Our master and friend, Kita Shinsuke, saved us on that day. When our village was burnt to the ground, he used every last magic to send us out here, away from the Grand King and his army. Ever since then, we have been laying low and trying to survive. We thought we would never be able to get revenge for what happened to our family and friends but now,” Atsumu’s lip curled as he looks at the three brothers, “We may have a chance.”

“So you expect us to ride into battle with you or something? We’re just war children running away. We haven’t even held a gun in our lives,” Keiji mutters, Osamu grinning as he gestures at the line of weapons lining the walls.

“I pray that you may not have to use them but I will protect you, Son of Adam.” Keiji blushes at his words, Atsumu and Daichi exchanging similar groans as Shouyou slams his hands on the table, “Well what are we waiting for?! Let’s save Tobio!”

“No can do, chibi. We’re going to do the logical thing; get out of here and find Aslan.” Atsumu and Osamu snap their fingers, items flying off the shelves as the twins stood up. Both of them didn’t speak a word as they began to pack, Osamu moving to snag daggers and bows from their weapon stash before handing them over to the brothers.

“No way I’m letting you give Shouyou a damn knife!” Daichi shouts as Osamu hisses, “Unless you want him to die, go ahead.” He pressed a large sword into Daichi’s chest, the older brother scowling when Atsumu turns to hand Shouyou a small dagger.

“Make sure you use it well, chibi.” Shouyou gives a nod when Keiji snatches the bow and quiver of arrows off the rack, Atsumu letting a low whistle before calling, “I call dibs on them!”

“You have your own, ya scrub. Shoo,” Osamu snaps when the sound of holwing filled the cold air outside. Both brothers froze in their tracks, their hands already holding onto what needs to be taken before turning to the three Sawamura brothers.

“Come on. We have to leave, now.” They tossed the back packs they had magically packed to the three just as the sound of scratching sounded from outside. Atsumu stood at the door, holding out a broadsword in hand while Osamu moved the brothers forward, pushing them down a narrow corridor as he muttered some enchantments under his breath. His eyes glowed a brilliant yellow as the doorway expanded large enough for them all to crawl through, Atsumu shouting for them to hurry as the door caved in.

“Tsumu!” Osamu shouted as Atsumu raised his sword, slicing through the first wolf to barrel inside. The creature howled as blood splashed across Atsumu’s face, a larger wolf howling as it entered the small house. Atsumu snarled, his fox like eyes glowing yellow as his enemy growled, “You’re harbouring invaders. You better release them to us or you will face the consequences.”

“Thanks but no thanks. I’m not about to bow down to that prideful jerk Oikawa. See ya,” Atsumu lets out a shout as the ground rumbled, the fox chanting a spell under his breath as Osamu joined in. Kyoutani gave a howl as the entire establishment sank into the ground, Atsumu jumping out of harms way into the open where his brother and the Sawamura siblings waited.

“Run!” he shouts, all of them running down the hill onto the icy river below. Behind them, the sound of wolves howling could be heard. Shouyou let out a small whimper as Atsumu snatched him by the hand, tugging the youngest forward as Osamu grabbed onto Keiji’s hand only for the raven to shake off.

“Leave them to me,” he shouts as he stops, turning to notch an arrow and letting it fly into their enemies. One of the wolves was struck in his side, the creature letting out a howl as Kyoutani screamed, “Yahaba!” Osamu snatched several daggers and threw them at the wolf pack, the wolves scattering as they finally made it onto the ice. The group slipped as they attempted to move when Kyoutani finally caught up, his eyes feral.

“You dare hurt my mate. I’m going to rip you to shreds!”

“Heck with that! These guys are going to bring down the damn Grand King and we will make sure to fulfil it.”

“Bullshit to the prophecy. Oikawa reigns supreme and he will always be the King of the…”

“Oh shut up,” Atsumu snaps, holding his sword in front. Shouyou clung onto him tightly, sobbing into the fox’s clothes when the ice began to crack under them. The group didn’t dare make a single move, the ice beginning to crack with every movement.

“Come on now, be good and come over here. I won’t bite… not yet anyways,” Kyoutani sneers when Daichi holds up his sword in front of him. his hands were shaking bad enough that the wolves laughed at him, some of them chortling at how afraid he was when Kyoutani grins, “What’s the matter, oh Great Son of Adam? Can’t even hold a little sword?” Daichi turns to give the group one last look, Keiji’s eyes widening when he realises what his brother is about to do just as Daichi turns to face the enemy.

“I will never let you harm my family.” He smashes the sword through the ice, piercing through it as the ice begins to crack rapidly. Shouyou lets out a scream as the ice breaks around them, Daichi jumping onto the ice sheet as it begins to break away from the river. Kyoutani lets out a howl, trying to grab onto them as the group floated down the river, all of them holding onto the ice before getting swept away downstream.

“Toss your weapons. Should stop the ice from breaking further!” Everyone proceeded to chuck their weapons into the icy waters, Keiji looking reluctant to part with his as Atsumu snapped at Daichi.

“Oh that’s very nice! Sending us to our watery deaths!” Atsumu shouted as Daichi snapped, “What else can we do?! We had no where to run!”

“I don’t suppose you know where we’re going now?”

“Oh really now, Atsumu? You want to argue with me about where we are going when I just saved our skins?”

“Guys! Stop!” Shouyou yells when the ice cracks more underneath them. the ginger barely manages to squirm back when the ice beneath him crashes, sending him plumtteting into the freezing rapids.

“Shouyou!” Keiji screams, moving to dive into the water when Atsumu takes the plunge. The fox dives in, swimming to grab onto the tiny ginger and pulling him to the ice. He gives his brother a nod, Osamu whispering under his breath as the ice slowly moves to the side of the river, Atsumu climbing onto shore as the rest escape onto dry land. He deposits the tiny ginger onto the ground, the boy shivering from the cold as his older brothers surround him.

“Quickly! We have to get him warm,” Keiji whispers, putting his fingers to Shouyou’s throat to find that there was no pulse. He reaches to do CPR onto the ginger’s chest when Atsumu raised a shaking hand onto Shouyou’s chest, whispering a spell under his breath. Yellow light glowed beneath his hand, the blonde’s eyes rolling behind his skull as Shouyou let’s out a rasp.

“Shit what happened?” he asks as Keiji and Daichi held onto him, nearly suffocating him when Osamu chides for them to move back. They slowly warm the ginger up, Atsumu and Osamu shedding some of his furs for him before turning into their fox forms for easier travel.

“Come on, let’s head off before they find us. The wolves travel quickly.”

…

Tobio shivers in the cold, wrapping his hands around the now cold goblet he had drank his hot milk from. The ice underneath him threatened to freeze his butt but the poor boy didn’t have anywhere else to go, his body too frozen from the cold and shock of what had happened.

How did Oikawa turn out to be such an asshole? He had been so nice to him but now…

“Oh, he’s always been like that. He may look super nice but he’s a sadist,” a voice calls. Tobio stills, seeing a pair of horns appearing in the cell next to him before a faun turns to look at him. His silvery hair was coated with dried flakes of blood and he had some cuts and bruises along his face. Tobio thought he would look very pretty if it weren’t for the scarring all over him.

“Hey, is he safe?” Tobio doesn’t have to be smart to know that he was speaking about Shouyou. Of course he would be worried about him.

Tobio nods, Suga letting out a breath just as the doors opened, revealing a scowling Iwaizumi.

“Come on, faun. Its time for your trial.”  
  


“Lookie here, Hajime. I thought you were handsome and nice but you’re just a brute for that man,” Suga spits, Iwaizumi scowling even further, “Oikawa brought me out of the hellhole we called home. Its only fair I help him out.”

“By hurting others? How original,” Suga grins as Iwaizumi spits, “Well if you want to know why we’re even here in the first place, you might want to ask that Son of Adam. He was the one who ratted you out; how else do you think we would have arrested you so quickly?” Suga freezes as he turns to look at Tobio, the boy not wanting to look at it. The silence in the air was thick until Suga speaks, his voice cutting through him like a knife.

“Is it true?” Tobio silently nods as Suga chokes back a sob, gritting his teeth before snarling, “I hope you just realised that you doomed us all.” Iwaizumi drags the faun forward as Tobio curls into himself, hoping he wouldn’t have to hear people badmouthing him ever again for as long as he lived.


	8. Father Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys!

Keiji let out a tiny sneese as he pulled his arms around himself. Shouyou was sleeping on Daichi’s back in front of them, his eyes shut as the tiny boy murmured his older brother’s name. Keiji didn’t even want to start thinking what Oikawa might have done to him; he just prayed that Tobio was still alive.

Tobio was very much like Keiji; quite and often putting on a poker face. The only difference between the brothers were that Keiji would seal his mouth shut and not interact if anyone taunted him while Tobio would automatically react. When they were in school together, Keiji had to tear away Tobio from older boys who thought he had offended them more than once.

“Tobio-baka. Baka…” Shouyou murmured in his sleep, Atsumu and Osamu turning to sigh at the young child. They had been walking all day towards the Stone table where Aslan was said to be gathering his army all the way to the west and already all of them were weary from the traveling. Keiji’s feet hurt from walking and it wasn’t as though his shoes were meant for walking this far. Nevertheless, he never complained, always watching his brother’s back for support and stealing a few worried glances from Osamu.

After around two days of journeying, the group ended up with no food left and freezing. Atsumu scoured the area for shelter before finding a cave, all of them piling inside for the night to huddle in a group. That night when everyone was asleep, Keiji pressed up against Daichi to whisper in his ear, “Hey Daichi. Do you think that this Aslan will actually help us?”

“I don’t think we have a choice now, do we?”

“Its just… how is some lion supposed to magic something up and help us win a war? I find it hard to believe that. This isn’t some kind of fantasy book.” Keiji was always about the logic and seeing things make sense from a scientific perspective but after seeing Narnia, seeing the Miya twins using magic and turning into damn foxes, he didn’t know what to believe anymore.

Was everything he had been taught since childhood a lie?

“I don’t know about you, but I think we just have to trust them. Shouyou did and that brought us here,” Daichi cards his fingers through his youngest brother’s hair, Shouyou stirring in his sleep as he whispers, “I think we will be fine.” Keiji nods before burying into his brother’s side, the three brothers holding onto together for warmth as the Miya twins kept watch.

Osamu pawed around the front of the cave, bristling in the cold as Atsumu spoke to him, “So, what do you think of them?”

“They’re humans. They’re already interesting.”

“Really? You seem to like the raven haired one named Keiji.” Osamu tried his bets not to nip his brother in the butt in case that woke the others up, instead scowling as Atsumu laughs, “Come on, we’re the last of our kind. Not like it mattered if we could hook up with anyone else.”

“Its not about that! Its just….” He only knew Keiji for a few days but he admired the way he protected his brothers, never complaining unlike a certain faux blonde who drove him mad. Besides, Keiji had a presence and air about him that made his stomach do flip flops in both happiness and craziness.

As they bickered, the sun began to rise in the distance, bathing the group in a golden glow. Slowly but surely, the Sawamura brothers began to wake up, the first being Daichi as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Keiji was stirring next to him, yawning when Shouyou murmured, “Hungry.”

“Come on, little fella. We’ll get some food,” Daichi chuckled when the sound of a sleigh filled the air. Before they could speak, the twins came running up to them, putting a finger to their lips to make them stay silent as a shadow came up above them.

“The witch. Shit, he caught up too quickly,” Atsumu whispers, hackles raising on his fur when Osamu whispers, “I’ll go check it out.”

“Now freaking way! If he sees you, he’s gonna toast ya!”

“Never mind me,” Osamu whispers, nuzzling against his brother as Keiji whispers, “Hey, Osamu. Good luck.” He doesn’t notice the light blush colouring the fox’s face, Osamu’s grey form disappearing topside. The group remained silent, hearing the soft padding of Osamu’s footsteps until they finally came to a stop. Keiji could hear his own heartbeat roaring in his ears, slamming hard against his ribcage as he prayed for Osamu’s safety.

Minutes passed by, everyone huddled close to each other. Shouyou let out a tiny sniffle, fearful for what was to come as Atsumu tried to nuzzle against him for comfort. The sound of boots crunching topside filled the air, Daichi clamping a mouth over Shouyou to silence him just as Osamu popped his head from above. Keiji let out a shriek, Atsumu letting out a curse as Osamu grinned, “Come on up! I’ve met someone you wanna meet!” His eyes were shining with excitement as the group made their way up, Daichi holding his brother’s hands protectively when red met them.

A large jolly man in a red suit was standing in front of them, his white beard reaching past his round belly. He didn’t wear one of those hats they always spoke off in those comercials, instead showing a bald head and a beaming smile as Shouyou let out a shout, “Father Christmas!”

“I’m honoured you know me, your Majesties,” Santa bowed low to them as Daichi waved his hands, “Oh no, we’re not kings or anything. We’re just a normal family from Tokyo.”

“Believe what you may, but you are indeed the Sons of Adam whom Aslan prophesied will come and save Narnia. For that, I have some gifts for you all.” Shouyou’s eyes shone as the man dug into a huge rucksack, pulling out a small bottle tucked away in a leather pouch before kneeling before him.

“Now then, Shouyou-kun. This is a potion that can cure any injury or illness. Just one drop will do the trick. And in case you run into any trouble,” he pressed a tiny golden dagger into Shouyou’s hands, the ginger’s eyes widening, “use this well.” Shouyou’s surprised face turned into a smirk as he pressed a hand over his heart, “Don’t worry, Santa-san! I know how to take care of myself.”

His brothers chuckled as Santa gave Shouyou a ruffle on the head, reaching into the bag to pull out a quiver filled with silver arrows ending with red feather tips. Atsumu gave a low whistle as Santa handed it to Keiji, a beautiful bow going along with it as he smiled, “My dear Keiji, whenever you aim this bow, follow where your heart is and believe that it will take aim.” He pressed a horn carved with the head of a lion in front into his hands, Keiji’s eyes taking it all in.

“This horn will call out to anyone when you need help.” Keiji gives a bow before Santa turns to Daichi, bringing out with him a long sword and shield with a lion painted on it.

“To the High King himself, here is a sword made out of the strongest steal. Use it well, and may it protect you in battle.” Daichi gives a bow before fastening the sword to his belt, reaching to pull it out as metal filled the air. The blade shone in the winter light, ancient script carved along the blade.

“As for you two, you could use some good clothes and weapons. Can’t have you two looking like shit when you meet Aslan,” Santa chuckled, bringing out two leather bags for the twins. Both took them with grateful faces, Atsumu letting out a whoop when he saw his came with his own set of small daggers and arrow. Osamu was chewing away at some onigiri stashed away inside, muttering that it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted as Santa chuckled.

“Now then lads, I must be off. Got a lot of work to do after not being able to deliver presents for 100 years. Chop chop fellas!” he grins, stepping into his sleigh. He gives a nod to the group one last time, “Long live Aslan!” He clicks the reins, the reindeer pulling him forward into the snow as the brothers waved him off. Shouyou continued to scream goodbye as the old man disappeared into the snow, Atsumu grinning as he strapped his new weapon across his back.

“Now then, let’s go meet Aslan in style!”

…

Oikawa tapped his foot on the ground, glaring at the water rushing through the waterfall beneath him. The sun had begun to beat against his skin, causing sweat to drip down his brow. Iwaizumi was squirming in his fur coat, looking ready to throw it off when Oikawa gave him a glare that dared him to do so.

"What the hell is going on?" Oikwa growls, Tobio shaking in his shoes. He had been tossed into the sleigh with Oikawa for the past few hours, the King doing everything in his power to make the boy as uncomfortable as possible. Their ride towards the south had been quick, until the ice underneath began to give way and made traveling with a sleigh much harder.

A howl filled the air as a pack of wolves filled into the area. Kyoutani led the pack, Yahaba limping slightly behind as they gave a bow to the King. Iwaizumi shifts his coat slightly, wishing he could take it off when Oikawa steps forward, his eyes scanning the group before growling.

"So, Mad-dog chan, I assumed that you failed?"

"Forgive me, my King but we were -"

"Outfoxed? I know the Miyas are a handful but for you to be bested by some Sons of Adam, I'm really wondering if I should demote you now." The sneer on Oikawa's lips was cruel as he held his staff before the wolf's face, making it whimper. Kyoutani's snarl turned into a helpless whine when Iwaizumi stepped in front of him, "Don't Shittykawa! We need every man we can get now."

"I don't have need for weaklings in my team," Oikawa snarls when Yahaba slinks forward, placing himself in between his king and mate.

"Take me instead. If anyone should be punished, its me for being reckless in getting injured."

"Oi, Yahaba! Don't be an idiot! It was my fault that we lost them!" Yahaba snarls at his mate when he felt the cold prick of the end of Oikawa's staff poking his wound. Kyoutani let out a growl as the rest of their pack snarled, Oikawa grinning as he pressed harder into the wound. Yahaba let out a yelp, thinking he was going to be killed for sure when he felt his wound closing up ever so slightly. The pain slowly morphed away to become a dull throb, the wound closing up to the point he could walk again after giving himself a few shakes.

"As you can see, I don't want to punish my beloved friends because of a tiny mistake. As Iwa-chan has said, we need everyone we can get." Oikawa's smile was feral as the sounds of summer and spring rustled behind them. The man's chocolate brown eyes were now dark with anger, his normally beautiful smile now twisted.

"If that little kitty-chan wants to play a game with us, so be it. I know Kenma-chan's work when I see it. And if he wants a war, let him have one. Too long have I gone without a fight. Go and gather our troops. Bring in our most faithful. We will give them the blood the desire." Kyoutani and his pack gave a long howl before taking off in all directions, Oikawa turning to smile at Tobio before pinching his cheek.

"As you can see, my men are very good. Soon, I will reunite you with your brothers, although I can't guarantee they will arrive in one piece."

Tobio's lip trembles as he was released, Iwaizumi grabbing him by the scuff of his shirt before hauling him back onto the sleigh. As they pulled off onto the grass, Tobio could only hope that they didn't end up like Suga back in the palace courtyard, all frozen in stone for all eternity with nothing but the dead for company.


	9. Aslan's camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that I'm going mad from waiting for my merch to arrive!!! Have about five packages due and majority havent even been shipped out ahhhh!!! Fangirl woes!!!!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!!!

The air was warm enough for the group to finally shed their coats. Shouyou beams as he stretched his arms, the wind kissing his skin to light it up. Keiji and Daichi had done the same, the twins walking in front of them in their human form. Keiji had to stop ogling Osamu from the back, watching how his back spready out nicely to form a V shape before disappearing down his pants. Even Shouyou was thinking that Atsumu looked handsome, laughing and grinning at a joke his brother was saying.

After stepping out onto green grass for the first time, the group saw a group of tents in the distance, a flag with a lion perched in the air. As they got closer, Shouyou had to stop himself from gasping as he saw fauns just like Suga, all of them wearing armour and preparing for battle while men with lower bodies of horses trotted about. Some animals milled about them as well, some of them turning to their direction as they sensed their presence.

By the time they reached the camp, the sound of a horn being blown nearby filled the air, alerting the camp of their presence. The twins stepped back to allow the brothers to walk forward, twin smiles on their faces as the Sawamuras walked as one. Keiji had to stop his fingers from twisting in his pants as people began to stare at him, some of them having their jaws dropping as they took in the raven’s beauty. A faun who was trying to hammer a horseshoe onto a centaur’s hoof nearly swallowed a nail when he gulped at how beautiful the trio were.

“Hey come on Keiji, don’t mind,” Daichi grins, slipping his hand into his as Shouyou beams, “Yeah! You’re really pretty so that’s why everyone is staring at you!” Shouyou grabs onto his brother’s hand, giving it a squeeze as Keiji let out a small breath. They could feel the soldiers converging behind them, following them to the main tent sitting on top of a patio. The tent was larger than the others; red and gold shone in the morning light, silk curtains blocking the entrance from view.

A centaur with the craziest bedhead grinned as the group, a catlike smile playing on his face. He had a beautiful black lower half, muscles rippling from his arms as he pawed on the ground. He turned to the brothers, giving Daichi a wink as the oldest brother rolled his eyes.

“We’ve come to see Aslan,” Daichi speaks, the group shushing as the centaur grins, “Oya oya, you want to see the king of the land himself so early on?” Daichi could literally feel the air crackling between them, the two thinking, “Oh this one is a feisty one” when a voice spoke from inside.

“Kuroo, stand down. And for goodness sakes, stop calling me that. Its such a stuffy name,” a voice called from inside as a paw stepped out from the tent. The boys stared as a beautiful lion stepped out, a rich golden mane surrounding its face. Despite it being regal, the lion had a bored look on his face, his movements a bit slow as he squinted in the light, “Too bright… too bright.”

“Kyanma, that isn’t the way a ruler is supposed to act. I wonder how you even manage to create Narnia at times when you don’t even want to leave whatever damn hole you crawled out from,” Kuroo chuckled as Kenma gave a low growl, “Speak one more time and you’re going to become dinner.” Kuroo gave a cackle as Kenma stepped forward, the lion eying the group one by one.

“Welcome, sons of Adam. Daichi. Keiji. Shouyou. And welcome to you as well, Atsumu and Osamu of the fox-tribe. I am truly happy to know that your people had survived.” Both brothers bowed to him as Kenma scanned the group once more.

“Unless my maths is that bad, we’re missing one more. I believe his name is Tobio?” The brothers stiffened at his words, Daichi internally bracing himself when Atsumu speaks up, “Sire, he betrayed them to join the White Witch.” A gasp ran through the crowd, Daichi whirling to snap at Atsumu as the fox shrugged, “What? Its true and its not like you’re going to say anything about it!”

“At least be more subtle,” Osamu hissed, elbowing him in the gut as the older Miya howled. A wave of whispers filled the encampment, Kuroo’s golden eyes glowing dangerously as his hooves pawed the ground hard enough to kick dirt into the air, “He has betrayed us all then. There is no saving someone once they have gone to that damn pretty boy Oikawa.”

“Silence. I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding. Oikawa can be very persuasive he needs to be,” Kenma said. Kuroo lets out a snort, Daichi bowing his head low as he whispered, “Its my fault. I was too harsh on him and didn’t believe him when I should have.”

“Hush now, everyone makes mistakes. Now, walk with me, Daichi. The rest of you, get back to work. Kuroo, don’t you dare try anything stupid with them,” Kenma gives a glare at Kuroo, the centaur neighing in laughter before moving to walk into the crowd. Kenma gestures for Daichi to walk with him, the older getting up as his younger brothers were hustled away by a large bear.

“Hi! My name is Asahi. Uh… don’t be alarmed! I swear I don’t eat people!” the bear squeaked, shaking in its feet as Atsumu tried not to laugh. The bear got onto its four legs, leading the group down to a small stream while Daichi hiked up the nearby hill with Kenma. By the time they reached the top, the camp had resumed its normal activities, the golden glow of the sun bathing the camp in yellow. Beyond the horizon, Daichi could make out a castle sitting on top of a cliff, water raging from the sea below.

“Cair Paraval. There lies the four thrones which you four will sit on. One day, you will rule over Narnia as High King,” Kenma smiles, Daichi shaking in his boots.

“How can I be a king when I can’t even protect my younger brother?”

“Everyone has made mistakes in their lives. It was not your fault that Tobio went with Oikawa. But I promise you, we will find him.” Daichi nods, his hand moving to clutch his chest as he thought of his younger brother. A few memories of them fighting each other, Tobio having screaming matches with him about he was always getting into trouble in school and setting a bad example for Shouyou filled his mind.

“I will bring you home, Tobio. Wait for me,” Daichi whispered.

…

Keiji sighed as he ducked into the water, finally able to clean off the dirt on his body. Shouyou was busy swimming around in the water, his legs kicking up sprays of water at Keiji’s face as the raven smiled. The water was so cooling and fresh; he could even see some fishes swimming inside and even swore some of them said ‘hello’ to them.

“Where did Atsumu and Osamu-san go?” Shouyou asked as Keiji shrugged. The twins had gone off to get them some supplies, although Keiji had the slight hunch that the two didn’t want to be near them at all at the moment. The raven thought it was for the best since he was not ready to see how ripped the two were when taking a bath, red staining his ears when Shouyou whined, “Keiji!! I’m hungry!”

Keiji smirks as he splashed water in Shouyou’s face, making the younger squeal.

“Well, first one out gets to eat some pie!”

“Really?!” Keiji lets out a laugh as Shouyou kicks up water into his face, the two of them racing onto the shore. Racing reminded Keiji of the few times they went to the beach as a family; Shouyou would be running into the sea with Tobio screaming blood murder, Daichi shouting at them to not go too far while Keiji tucked himself away under a beach umbrella to avoid getting burnt. He would end up getting dragged into the water by a soaking Shouyou not too long after.

Keiji lets out a giggle at the memory, his hand moving to swipe the towel hanging off the branch when he was met with a growl and yellow eyes. Shouyou lets out a scream as he holds the towel around his person, Keiji quickly doing the same as Kyoutani sneers, “Well then, little princes. How about we have some fun?”

…

Daichi’s head snaps up when he hears the sound of a horn blowing several times in the wind. His hand was on his sword before he knew it, his legs moving towards the source as Kenma shouted, “Daichi, don’t go on your own!”

“My brothers need me!” he yelled, his legs carrying him to a river. He hears two screams, his eyes turning to see Keiji and Shouyou hanging up in a tree, towels clinging onto them as they tried to fight the wolves off. Keiji hadn’t been able to snatch his arrows on time, the raven’s leg hanging dangerously low as he tried to cover himself up. The large wolf underneath; Daichi remembered him as Kyoutani growls as he sensed the older Sawamura’s presence, turning to growl with glee.

“Ah, son of Adam. You think you can save your brothers?”

“Daichi! Don’t come here!” Keiji yells as Yahaba growls, “Come on, we better finish them off before Oikawa has our hides!” Yahaba launches himself at Daichi just as a roar filled the air. yahaba lets out a yelp as Kenma pins him to the ground, paws steady as the galloping of hooves sounded. Kuroo raced towards them with a group of fauns, already dressed in armour with a sword by his side. His hand was moving to unsheathe his blade when Kenma snarls at him, baring his teeth, “No Kuroo. Let Daichi handle this.”

“You expect this random guy who hasn’t held a sword in his life to fight the Chief of Secret Police?!” Kuroo snaps as Kenma growls, “For once in your damn life, listen!” Kuroo let’s out a low harumph, Daichi moving to circle Kyoutani. The Son of Adam unsheathes his sword, the blade glinting in the light as Kyoutani lets out a growl, yellow teeth bared.

“You think you can defeat me? A boy who can’t even protect his younger brother?” Daichi glares at the wolf, Yahaba shouting out to his mate, “Don’t go charging at him! You know that if you do –“

“Shut up, Shigeru! Oikawa-sama must rule Narnia and I’m not about to bow down to a stupid kid with a blade,” Kyoutani lets out a howl as he launches himself into the air, Yahaba letting out a scream just as Keiji screams, “Daichi!” Daichi collapses onto the ground just as Kyoutani lets out a pained yelp, Yahaba screaming for his mate’s name as Kenma shouted, “Hold it!” The troops didn’t dare move as the younger Sawamuras scrambled down from the tree, Keiji moving to push Kyoutani off his brother. Blood stained his hands when Daichi let out a groan, “Shit, he’s heavy.”

“You idiot! Do you want to die or something?!” Keiji shouted, nearly slapping his brother across the face. Instead, he wrapped his arms around him, his body still soaking wet from his bath earlier as Shouyou sobbed into him, “Daichi-niisan!” Daichi held onto his younger siblings, stroking their heads when Kenma released Yahaba, “Run if you don’t want to meet his fate.”

Yahaba turns to look at his mate’s fallen form, mourning as he sped off into the woods. Kenma cocks his head, Kuroo grinning as he charged into the woods after him, his men following behind when Kenma turned to smile at the brothers.

“He will lead them straight to Tobio. Rest easy now; you will be reunited soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to just use Kenma's name throughout but Aslan has a nice ring to it and shouting "For Narnia and for Kenma" isn't exactly... I dunno.... just me...


	10. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe we're almost at 2021 holy shit. Been a mad year and god knows how many mad fanfics later, here we are.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kunimi hated his life.

He hated the fact he had to serve the most obnoxious person in the history of annoying persons.

He also hated the fact that he had to babysit a certain Son of Adam who had a scowl that rivalled his own out of all things instead of having a chance to practice some sword fights with Kindaichi, his fellow dwarf.

Kunimi let out a low yawn, watching as Tobio glared at him from his spot. The dwarf twirled a small dagger in his hand, making sure to make it point at Tobio’s direction every once in a while. The boy’s eyes would widen every so often, spit gathering on the cloth used to gag him. All around them, the sound of orcs and other creatures of the dark could be heard amongst the throng of metal grinding against stone, piles of weapons being made ready to be used for war. Kunimi could feel the blood singing in his veins to fight against those who deemed themselves to be pure and of the light. It wasn’t their fault that their ancestors decided to betray them and join Oikawa’s side; if Kunimi had a chance, he would just run away somewhere and never come back. Politics had always been a pain in the ass to begin with.

“I wonder what Oikawa-sama even sees in you. You don’t even look like the type to be able to hold a dagger without spooking out.” He throws the dagger on top of the tree trunk Tobio was tied around, the boy letting a terrified squeak. Kunimi steps over to yank it out of the wood, bits of it falling onto Tobio’s head as he whispers, “Soon, I will be able to go home and finally be free of all this bullshit. You better just die quickly so I can go have a damn nap now.” He gives Tobio a kick, the boy grunting when he heard a howl echoing across the encampment.

He turns to see Yahaba running towards him, panic in his eyes as he howls, “He’s dead! Kyoutani is dead!”

“Wait! How?! How did someone kill the Mad dog of Oikawa’s army?!” an orc shouts, stepping out from its tent as the sound of swords unsheathing filled the air. Kunimi turns just in time for a centaur to knock him out, his hooves kicking him into a nearby tree and slamming his head against it at full force. Tobio let’s out a scream as the centaur reaches down to untie his gag, a smirk on his lips.

“Oya oya oya, Son of Adam. You look just like your dear older brother.” He unties him and swings him up on the back, trying his best not to make the boy fall off as they galloped back towards camp.

Nearby, Oikawa was scowling, watching as Iwaizumi explained the battle plan. He hated being out in the open, especially when it was all hot and sticky. Already he could feel his shirt sticking to his back, sweat beading from his brow as he kicked away at whatever flies his army had brought with them.

“The troops will move from here. I will head them off with the dwarves providing cover with archery and the wolves and other animals will go forward.”

“Iwa-chan, I know that dammit! We’ve gone through the damn plan so many times already! How about we have a break?” he whined as Iwaizumi tried not to kick the king in the head, “Shut it, Shittykawa! We have a war to win and unless you want to lose your head like what happens in the prophecy, you can screw around.”

“As if I would let a stupid big cat kill me off,” Oikawa snarls, Iwaizumi sighing as he moved to touch Oikawa’s cheek. The king had never aged a day ever since they left their homeland, growing even more handsome as the years passed. He never thought he would be able to live a life with him after they were nearly killed for their secret relationship but here they were, ruling as King and Knight.

“I don’t want to lose you, alright. Not after so long.” His thumb caressed his cheek, Oikawa reaching to press a cold hand against Iwaizumi’s gloved one before smiling, “I don’t die so easily, Iwa-chan. And when we’re done, I will make sure I gift that stupid kitty’s fur as a coat to you.”

“Heck no, I have enough of that stuff,” Iwaizumi chuckled, Oikawa snagging him for a kiss when a scream echoed across the camp. Both men broke apart, Iwaizumi snatching his sword from his scabbard as Oikawa snatched his staff. The two of them rushed out to the scene to find that their camp had been slaughtered, dead soldiers lying scattered in various positions. The lights had been snuffed out, Oikawa lifting his staff to light up the place with aqua blue flames. Slowly, the King made his way among his dead subjects, taking in their faces until he sees a single figure squirming against the same tree they had tied Tobio to. Kunimi shivers as the King steps forward, a sneer on Oikawa’s face as he whispers, “Tell me, Kunimi-chan. You can’t even handle a kid that doesn’t even have a weapon?”

“They attacked us! Centaurs with swords and fauns. We didn’t stand a chance.”

“Those things are half the size of most of the soldiers here. How did they get outrunned so quickly? Its not like Iwa-chan didn’t train them well enough,” Oikawa snaps, Kunimi stilling as the King raised the sharp end of his staff. The dwarf closes his eyes, waiting for the final blow as Oikawa brings it down, cutting through the rope wrapping him around the tree before snarling.

“Get up and bury the dead. I won’t have any corpses stinking up my camp.”

…

Daichi smiles as the sun hits his face just right, warming his cheeks as he stretches out the kinks in his body. He felt refreshed after a good nights sleep and a nice singing session with the rest of the army singing away around the campfire. The twins were belting out song after song as people roared with laughter, the two of them drunk out of their minds.

Daichi missed a certain centaur amongst the crowd though, the party not as lively without his crazy bedhead and hyena laugh. Daichi understood that the lieutenant had things to take care off but still…

“Oya oya oya, morning, princeling.” Daichi almost rolled his eyes as he turns to see Kuroo standing in front of him, still decked out in his armour. Daichi caught a whiff of metal hanging around the centaur, Kuroo giving him a grin, “Wanna join me for some sparring practice. Could use a partner.”

“How am I supposed to fight with you when you’re a good few heads taller?” Kuroo grins at that, wiggling his eyebrows as the oldest Sawamura groaned internally.

“Don’t worry. I will go easy on you. Don’t want to mess up your pretty face,” Kuroo barks out a laugh before heading into the camp, Daichi turning bright red. He slaps himself on the cheeks, trying not to think that a centaur just freaking tried to flirt with him when he turned to the hill. His eyes widened when they fell on the shaking frame of Tobio, the young boy shivering as Kenma spoke to him. tobio had his head hung low, Kenma too far away for Daichi to pick up anything when he heard the flap to their tent opening behind.

“Morning Daichi,” Keiji yawned. Shouyou was about to shout a greeting when he saw his older brother standing with Kenma, the ginger opening his mouth to shout when Daichi clamped a hand over his mouth, “Not now, Shouyou.” Shouyou squirmed just as Kenma turned to their direction. He spoke something to Tobio, who nodded before heading down to meet his brothers. The three watched as Tobio stepped forward, gripping the front of his pants tightly before stopping before them. The raven had several cuts along his body, his arms bruised from having been tied up. He didn’t dare to look up until Kenma spoke, “Whats done is done. You are not required to speak about his past unless he wishes to.”

He moves away from the little family, allowing Tobio to finally look at his brothers the eye before muttering, “So… suh.. sor… sorry.” He hangs his head low, not wanting to meet Daichi’s gaze, thinking of how badly he must be thinking of him now when the older rushes forward, enveloping him in his arms. Daichi stroked his younger brother’s back, tears glistening in his eyes as he held onto him.

“Next time you want to do something stupid, let me know first. You had me worried sick!” Tobio freezes, not knowing what to do when Keiji joins the pile, holding onto his brothers before Shouyou jumps in. Soon the four of them were toppling onto the ground, a tangled mess of limbs. Shouyou let out a giggle as Daichi squeezed his brother’s tightly, glad that all of them were finally safe and sound.

…

“Tobio, Narnia isn’t going to run out of milk and cheese,” Hinata giggled as Tobio threw a glare at him.

“Boke, its too good!” Tobio spoke from a mouthful of bread and cheese, his hand already clutching on his fourth cup of milk. The raven found the food to be heavenly after all the crap he had been fed by Oikawa when he even had the chance to be nice and let him eat. His stomach rumbled as Keiji passed him more food, the boy moving to stuff his face full.

“You should keep some for the journey back,” Daichi spoke up from his spot. The oldest had a goblet of juice in his hand, his fork swiping randomly at the fruit on his plate as his brothers stared at him.

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Keiji asked.

“You all are going home. You’re too young for this.”

“I’m not abandoning Osamu and Atsumu on this. They took care of us until we got here; we can’t just abandon them now.” Gunmetal blue eyes met brown as the older Sawamuras glared at each other, Tobio and Shouyou’s mouths too full to say anything. Tobio finally gulped down his food, doing it a bit too fast to make him choke. Keiji quickly thumped him on the back before handing him some water, the younger spluttering until he finally found his voice.

“I think we should stay. I want to help; I think I’ve run away enough.” Tobio nearly goes flying into his food as Shouyou flies into him, “Tobio! You’ve grown up so much!”

“Shut it! I’m older than you baka!” Tobio tries to push the ginger off him. Keiji sighs, getting up from his seat as Daichi eyes him from the rim of his goblet, “And where do you think you’re going?”

  
“What do you think?” Keiji snatches his bow and quiver of arrows from where they hung, a grin playing on his lips as he slings them behind his back, “I’m going for archery practice.”


	11. The sacrifice

Keiji notched an arrow into his bow, his eyes trained on the target in front of him. He squints his eye, his arm stretching the string when he notices someone coming up from the side. Osamu grins, a sword strapped by his side as he approached.

“Trying to get some practice in? The battlefield isn’t a place for someone who doesn’t know how to defend themselves.”

“Well, that’s why I’m practicing.” Keiji let’s an arrow fly through the air, only for it to stick outside of the target. The fox gives a chuckle as he reaches out to correct Keiji’s posture, kicking his feet into position. Keiji tries not to think of how close he was, his abs touching his side as his breath hitches. His fingers ghosted over his, changing the raven’s grip as his breath ghosted the shell of his ear.

“Breath in and out. Eyes on the target. When you’re ready.” Keiji releases the arrow, the arrow imbedding deep into the centre of the target. A smile crawls on his face, Osamu giving a chuckle as Keiji attempts to take another shot. Atsumu was teaching Shouyou how to use a dagger, holding onto the smaller boy’s arms as he tries to get him to stand right. Shouyou was beaming so brightly that Keiji wondered how Atsumu hadn’t combusted yet when the galloping of hooves filled the air.

“Alright boys, show me what you’ve got!” Kuroo grinned as Tobio and Daichi rode up behind him. Both were armed with swords, Daichi riding on a beautiful white unicorn while Tobio was perched on a brown stallion. Daichi brought up his sword to clash against Tobio’s, metal ringing against metal as Kuroo nodded, “Alright, not bad!” Daichi swings his sword at Tobio, the other repelling it quickly. Daichi grins at how his brother was picking up the skills quickly; given enough time, Tobio would make an excellent fighter.

There was a squawk as a griffin swooped in from above, nearly throwing Tobio off his horse. His horse whinnied before shouting, “Oi, don’t go flying in like that, you stupid bird!”

“Excuse you Tanaka but you shouldn’t be spooked by me that much anymore!” Konoha grinned as he swooped down to bow before the boys, “My kings, King Oikawa has arrived in camp and demands an audience with Kenma-sama.”

“What the hell does that prissy country bumpkin want?” Kuroo hissed as Konoha ruffled his feathers, “Don’t look at me, horse-boy. I’m just the messenger. Now get your hides down to camp! That asshole ain’t waiting for anyone!” Konoha takes off into the air once more, the boys scrambling to get back to camp. Shouyou clambered onto Daichi’s horse while Atsumu clambered onto Tanaka, the horse letting out a curse at how heavy people were before galloping down. Keiji and Osamu got a ride from Kuroo, the centaur purposely trying to jostle them to try and get them to bump against each other on the way down.

By the time they reached camp, there was already a crowd gathering along the side of the pathway. Tobio squirmed when he saw the brunet appearing amongst the crowd, only guarded by Iwaizumi whose hand was on his sword at all times. The knight stood behind his king, Oikawa striding forward with a smirk on his face. Kuroo snorted at how prissy the man was, Kenma standing in front of his tent as Oikawa winks, “Yahoo, Kenma-chan! Long time no see. What do you go by now? Aslan or something? Trying to lose the lame look now that I’m so awesome?”

“Cut to the chase, Oikawa. What do you want?’ Kenma growls, his teeth baring at the King as he laughed, “Don’t get all hissy on me! I’m just here to collect a little prize of mine.” His eyes flicker to Tobio, Daichi putting himself in front of his brother as Keiji did the same.

“The Son of Adam is no longer your property. His sins have been pardoned.”

“On the contrary, I think you might have forgotten a little something. You see, in the laws in which Narnia was built…”

“Don’t you dare go talking to me about those. I was there when they were written.” Kenma’s growl was loud enough to send most soldiers shaking in their pants, Kuroo fidgeting with discomfort as Oikawa chuckled.

“Oh don’t be so stuff, Kenma-chan. I’m just going to jog your old man memory. You see, anyone who is a traitor, like your little blueberry Son of Adam, Tobio-chan there, belongs to me. There is no place for someone tainted to be in your midst.” Oikawa’s sneer grows wider, twisting his staff to point the sharp end at Tobio.

“That boy belongs to me. And unless you give him to me, all of Narnia will burn in fire and water. In order to restore the balance, this son of Adam,” Oikawa sneers, his staff glinting in the light as he grins, “will die on the Stone table, as per tradition.” The sound of swords unsheathing fills the air, Daichi stepping forward as he snarls, “You will not touch Tobio.” Oikawa merely lets out a huff, barely batting an eyelid as he waves a hand to shoo him away.

“You think you can hurt me, boy? Why protect the kin that nearly got you killed?”

“He is my brother. Whether he betrayed us or tried to have us killed, we still love him.” Keiji circles his arms around Tobio, the boy pale as a sheet as Kuroo raised his sword, “Well country-bumpkin, wanna try to deal with Sawamura here? He can be pretty good with a sword, I dare say.”

  
“Silence! All of your!” Kenma growls, the camp growing silent. The lion cocks his head to Oikawa, the King sneering as Kenma walks into his tent. He follows in without a word, leaving Iwaizumi to stand guard outside. The Knight glares at Tobio, the young boy shivering in his shoes as his brothers huddled around him, trying to protect him from sight.

After a long wait, Oikawa finally appears from the tent, a smile playing on his lips.

“Come on, Iwa-chan. We’re leaving.” Iwaizumi merely scowls as he escorts his King away, the entire camp glaring at their direction. Oikawa turns just in time to see Kenma stepping out of his tent, the Grand King caling out, “Can I trust that you will keep your word?”

Kenma merely lets out a roar, making Oikawa grin before making his way out of the camp. The soldiers turned to their leader, Kenma smiling at them as he announces, “The Son of Adam has been cleared of his pardons. He will remain with us, safe and sound.” Cheers erupted around as Daichi and Keiji pull their brother into a bone crushing hug. Daichi even began to pepper kisses all over his face, making the boy squirm.

As Shouyou turned to smile at Kenma, he noticed how heavy the lion’s eyes looked as he walked back inside, his steps heavy as the curtains closed shut behind him.

…

Shouyou couldn’t sleep that night. A feeling of dread hung over him like a cloud even as Keiji slept peacefully next to him. The ginger tossed in his sleep, his brain too awake for him to even think about sleep when he sees a distinct shape moving outside. He stifles his gasp as Kenma walked outside, the ginger moving to wake his older brother up.

“Keiji. We have to go.”

  
“What is it, Shouyou?” Keiji yawned, the raven blinking the sleep from his eyes as Shouyou yanked on his shoes and weapon. He darts out before Keiji could say anything, the older sighing as he hurried after the ginger. The two tip toed through the camp, watching as Kenma disappeared up a path leading into the forest. Keiji grips Shouyou’s hand tight just in case he tried to give chase, the two rushing after him as quietly as they could. The two continued to tail him for a while, the moonlight guiding their way when Kenma came to a halt, a low sigh escaping from his mouth.

“Shouldn’t you two be in bed?” Shouyou peeks out from behind the tree they were hiding in, Kenma letting out an exasperated sigh as he groans, “Come on. It isnt like you two would go back.” Shouyou and Keiji stepped forward, Shouyou running a hang through Kenma’s mane as the big cat gave a purr. Keiji stretches out his long fingers, a bit reluctant to touch the lion at first but finally sinking his fingers into the fur. Kenma stepped forward, the two boys letting themselves get tugged along until they finally reached the end of the forest.

“Now then, you two must go back. Thank you for accompanying me.”

“But Kenma! You can’t go on your own! The Grand King could hurt you or kill you!” Shouyou whispers. Kenma chuckles, moving to nuzzle against Shouyou’s tummy as the ginger tried not to cry.

“Don’t worry. I will be fine.” He gives a bow to them before heading off, the two watching him go when a wolf’s howl filled the air. Shouyou grabbed onto Keiji, his body shaking as the raven grabbed his arm and led him to a cosp of rocks.

“What are you doing?” Shouyou hisses when Keiji pressed a finger to his lips, pointing to what appeared to be a stone table in front. All around it, torches were lit up, lighting up the faces of the most horrifying creatures the two had ever seen.

Trolls and goblins, bat like creatures with the heads of men perched on the stone columns. Wolves and werewolves howled to the moon, the howls haunting as minotaurs gave low growls. Dwarves bashed their staffs onto the ground, creating a chanting rhythm as Kenma approached them. Standing on top of the stone table in a black suit with a crown of black around his locks was Oikawa, a manic grin on his face as he raised a black dagger into the air. The metal glinted in the night sky as his minions roared.

“Well well, we got a good little kitty here, boys!” Oikawa called as his men laughed. His eyes fell onto Kenma, the lion barely even flinching even as the creatures jumped on him and tied him up. Yahaba growled from the corner of the space, his teeth baring as he begged his king to let him have revenge as Oikawa purred, “Patience, Yahaba-chan. You’ll have it soon.” His men finished tying the lion up, the King tilting his head as he put his fingers together.

“Hm, how about we give him a nice haircut? Makes it easier for me to aim.” A manic laugh filled the air as his men descended onto Kenma, Shouyou trying to stiffen his sniffles as Kenma’s long golden mane was slowly shaved off. Kenma let out a low yowl as he was finally shaved bald before Iwaizumi grabbed onto the rope tying him up. The knight tossed the lion onto the stone table, some of his bones cracking as the army gave a cheer. Oikawa grinned, kneeling down next to Kenma to stroke what remained of his golden mane before whispering into his ear.

“Stupid little kitty. You think that you will save the world with your love for those stupid humans? Think again; you just doomed them all.” He gave the lion’s flank a good pat before standing up, his grin widening as he threw his arms wide.

“Tonight, we rennact the deep magic! Tomorrow, we march upon Narnia and take it for ourselves! There will be no survivors, no mercy! We will take back what is ours!” Oikawa yelled as his men cheered, chanting and snarls filling the air. Around him, his men were hitting their staffs into the ground, creating a haunting drum tune as Oikawa lifted his dagger into the air. He doesn’t flinch as he stabs the dagger home, Shouyou letting out a silent scream as Keiji shielded him from the sight.

Kenma could only watch the two boys as he felt the life leaving his body, a low growl leaving his lips before closing his eyes.

…

“No no no no,” Shouyou whispered as they approached Kenma’s cold body, having waited for hours for Oikawa’s army to leave. Keiji watched his younger brother move to Kenma, his fingers trying to wake the lion up before reaching for the vial in his belt.

“Don’t, Shouyou. Please… its too late.”

“How could you say that?! kenma can’t be dead! He can’t be!” Shouyou shouts, Keiji trying to stop himself from crying before shouting, “Stop it, Shouyou! Look at him! He’s dead! He’s freaking dead!” He had seen the dagger stabbing the lion straight through the heart; there was no way he would have survived.

Shouyou shook his head in denial, moving to tuck himself under Kenma’s arm. The ginger held onto Kenma’s paw as he closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks as he prayed for his friend to wake up.

“Kenma, please. We need you,” Shouyou whispered before closing his eyes, soft snores filling the air. Keiji moved to sit next to his brother, leaning against Kenma’s dead body as he carded his fingers through Shouyou’s hair.

How the hell were they going to win a war when their main leader was gone?


	12. Onward into battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the main reason I wrote these series hehehehehe. Hope you liked it as much as I did writing it!

“Shouyou! Shouyou, oi! Where did you go?!” Atsumu shouted, the fox running through the camp trying not to die from the amount of armour he had strapped onto his person. His bow and arrows hit against his back as he ran, searching for the ginger who had disappeared along with Keiji sometime last night. Osamu ran up to him, having failed to find the other brother as well, both of them groaning as one before collapsing on the ground. The sun had yet to rise, the two scooting to sit closer to watch the sun rise.

The battle will begin in a few hours and both did not know if they would make it back. Not many people returned from war; they hoped they would be one of the lucky ones.

“Hey, Samu.”

“Don’t say it, Tsumu.”

  
“Oh shut it. I’m going to say it. Even though yer a scrub and an annoying jackass, I love ya, ya got it?” Osamu elbowed Atsumu hard in the ribs, making the older grunt in pain before receiving a headlock from Osamu, “Same here, big bro.”

“Don’t call me that now dammit! Shit, I wished I could have ridden into battle with all four kings instead of two of the more annoying ones.” Osamu chuckles at this, thinking of how beautiful Keiji would be riding into battle on horseback and wielding his bow and arrow. The younger Miya tucks a strand of hair behind his ear before coming to rest on his sword, the younger drawing it out to look at his reflection in it.

“When we’re done with this war, I’m going to court him properly.”

“Oho, maybe if I beat you to it first.”

“Shouyou is only 14 dammit!”

“Well we’re 15! Its not too far off the marriage mark isn’t it?” A pair of hands clamped themselves on top of the twins, the two letting out yelps as Kuroo grinned down at them, “Hate to spoil your little moment but we better get going. Battle is about to start.”

Both twins got to their feet, dusting the dirt off their pants. They gave each other a hug before walking off with the rest of the army, the sound of drumming hooves filling the air as the sun slowly rose above Narnia.

…

“You nervous?” Kuroo asks as Daichi bristles in the armour he was wearing. Dammit, how did Kuroo managed to carry everything on his person without feeling worn out?

“Duh, we’re about to go into war.” Kuroo cackles at that, Daichi tugging at his armour before giving up entirely.

Daichi was already struggling to breath with his helmet on, close to tearing it off his head when he heard Konoha’s squawk coming from above. The griffin circled around before landing on top of the rock Daichi and Kuroo were perched on, bowing low before them before ruffling his wings.

Finally, the war was upon them. As much as Daichi had been craving to go in battle, he never thought he would go to war for a country he had never known existed until the past few days.

Somewhere behind him on the cliffside, Tobio stood along with Atsumu and Osamu, his group watching over the others as they stood above them. Daichi would lead the charge with Kuroo by his side along with the rest of their army, Daichi shaking in his bones thinking about how Kenma had just disappeared off into the night without a word.

He hoped they could win this battle.

“There’s so many of them. That guy seriously went all out with the recruitment plan,” Konoha muttered. The griffins fellow brothers and sisters of the Fukurodani clan were circling above them, awaiting their leader’s orders.

“Numbers do not mean a battle has been won,” Kuroo reassures him, Konoha grunting before taking to the skies. Daichi watches him soar upwards, turning to look at the army approaching them from afar before whispering, “Well, they help a damn lot.”

Beyond the plains, Oikawa rode ahead of his army, his hands holding onto the reins of two large polar bears dragging a silver chariot. He had his staff in hand, the ice glinting in the light as Iwaizumi brought the rear. Behind them, scores of minatours, dwarfs and creatures of the darkness marched up, wolves and polar bears growling at them as the tigers and cheetahs from their own group snarled back at their competitiors. Oikawa had a shit eating grin on his face, all decked in a sleeveless aqua blue and white battle outfit, a golden wreath sitting on top of his head. he stared directly into Daichi’s eyes, the oldest Sawamura gulping when Oikawa’s army finally came to a halt.

For a few minutes, it was a standstill, both armies staring down at each other. Daichi takes a deep breath, counting to ten before reaching to unsheathe his sword. He raised it into the air, metal glinting in the sun as his army joined him in cheering, banging their swords against their shields as they prepared for battle.

“I have no use for prisoners. Kill them all. Iwa-chan, proceed.” Oikawa smirks as his lieutenant strode forward on a large wolf, sword in hand as he raised it to the sky. As his wolf howled to the sky, their army surged forward, the knight joining in their charge as Oikawa watched from his rock. Squeals and shrieks filled the sky as they rampaged straight to the Narnian army, Daichi gulping one more time when Kuroo whispers, “We’ll be alright. Send them in.”

Daichi nods before waving his sword forward, signalling the Fukurodani clan to fly in. Konoha let’s out a shriek before shouting “Charge!”, his clan flying in after him as they flew straight to Oikawa’s army. Daichi tried not to flinch as Iwaizumi yells for his army to take them down, archers already getting ready to send the griffins to their deaths as they rained rocks from above. Daichi watched with awaited breath for a few minutes before turning to Kuroo, the centaur’s face serious for once as he whispers.

“Are you with me?” Daichi asks, Kuroo smirking as he pressed a hand on his shoulder.

“To the death.” Daichi smiles at his words, Kuroo’s hand moving to touch his cheek before the centaur grinned, “If we survive this, I’m going to give you one big fat old kiss.”

Daichi grins before turning to face forward, Kuroo bristling next to him as the young king shouts out to the Narnians.

“For Narnia! And for Aslan!” He digs his heels into his stead, riding straight into the oncoming army as Kuroo charges after him. Behind them, the army was screaming and shouting, running down after their king and lieutenant as the name ‘Aslan’ rang through the air. Daichi watched as several cheetahs and tigers surged forward, ready to met their opponents as they charged. Next to him, Kuroo let out a yell, unsheathing his sword when Daichi slams the shield down on his face. He feels the world around him go silent, his eyes staring straight into Oikawa’s brown ones before his sword finally hit home.

Daichi felt himself cutting into enemy after enemy, his sword swinging as he cut into flesh. Blood flew onto his face as he cut through, Oikawa’s army attacking the Narnians at full strength. Already, he could see the bodies of several of his men scattered on the ground, their blood soaking through the green grass as they bled out. Daichi tried not to think if Kuroo may be among them, charging forward as he cut his way through to meet Oikawa.

Shit, they will need a miracle to win this damn battle.

…

Keiji stirred from his sleep, his joints aching from having slept in such an awkward position the entire night. He shivered in the morning cold when he realised he was still holding Kenma’s cold body, the lion’s eyes still shut. Keiji stopped himself from trying to stroke him one more time, his heart aching to see Shouyou’s face caked with tears still holding onto Kenma tightly.

Shit, if they hadn’t come here, Kenma wouldn’t have died.

If they had all just believed Shouyou, they wouldn’t have been in this mess.

Deep down, he almost wished they could go home to Tokyo and live a life without fearing their lives.

His hand clenched around his chest as tears spilled from his eyes, his mind going back to a certain fox who makes the best food and taught him to fight. If going back meant that he could keep Osamu and Atsumu safe, he would do just that.

“Shou…” Keiji whispers, his younger brother slowly stirring awake before muttering, “He’s so cold.”

“I know bud. Come on, we have to get back,” Keiji whispered, peeling himself away from Kenma’s body. He helped the younger Sawamura down, Shouyou’s shaking on his feet as his older brother grabbed onto his hand and tugged him forward. Both didn’t dare to look back at Kenma’s still body, their feet barely descending down the stone steps when they felt the earth quake beneath their feet. Shouyou let’s out a small scream as Keiji held onto him, an almighty crack filling the air. Keiji held onto Shouyou until the quaking stopped, the ginger turning to see what happened when he gasped, “Keiji! Kenma’s gone!”

“What?!”

“I’m serious! He’s gone!” Shouyou yelped, the ginger trying to wriggle out of Keiji’s grip as the raven turned to see an empty stone table. The middle of it had been cracked, Kenma’s bounds lying on the table. Beyond them, the archway shone in a brilliant light, making both boys cover their eyes before they heard a low growl.

Shouyou gasps as he runs towards Kenma, barelling into the big cat as he groaned, “Don’t, Shouyou. I can’t breath.”

“Holy shit. Kenma! You’re alive! You’re alive!”

“And I thought Oikawa knew his shit. To think that he could get away by sacrificing an innocent life on the stone table, what was he thinking.” Kenma let out a oof as Keiji hugged him as well, the raven sobbing into his mane as he whispered, “This is crazy. How did you come back?”

“When an innocent life is sacrificed in the place of a traitor, the stone table will crack. And even death will reverse itself.” Kenma gently coaxed both boys off him before pulling himself into a stretch when the sound of horns blaring filled the sky. All of them turned towards the source, Keiji’s eyes widening as he remembered the war that was raging right now.

“Oh shit, Daichi and Tobio need us!”

“Oh no, you’re not going just yet.” Kenma grabs onto Keiji’s cloak, stopping the raven from rushing forward as Shouyou speaks, “But we have a war going on right now! we need to help them!”

“Well then, I suggest we have a little upgrade.” Kenma gets down, motioning the two to climb onto his back. shouyou sat in front of Keiji, his fingers digging into Kenma’s mane as the older held onto him.

“Oh, and you might want to cover your ears. I always wanted to do this before a battle.” Kenma cleared his throat before letting out a loud roar, his voice echoing across the land before he stopped with a cough. He spluttered as a hairball flew out of his throat, shrugging as Keiji and Shouyou grimaced.

  
“What do you expect? I’m a damn cat!”

Kenma didn’t wait for them to answer as he ran down the hill, heading straight to the very same place that Oikawa called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could hear the battle theme (and was playing it like several times to get into the mood of the battle writing this). Went onto youtube to see if someone made an 8D audio of it; well someone did for the piano version but not for the movie ost ahhhhhh!!!!


	13. Battle climax

They were losing, and badly.

Daichi let’s out a yell as he collides with another minataur, his sword driving home as he cut into flesh. Nearby, he could hear Kuroo cutting into enemies as well, Daichi’s eyes straining to see Oikawa beginning to move forward. His general was no where to be seen, Iwaizumi probably off hacking some Narnians to pieces.

There was a loud squawk as a bird soared past him, trailing fire in its wakes as Daichi smiles. Finally, about time that came about! The firebird cut through the battlefield, bringing up a wall of fire in its wake as Oikawa’s army came to a halt. The Narnians let out a sigh of relief lasting only seconds before the King cut through the flames, his staff glowing blue as Daichi cursed.

“Everyone, fall back to the rocks!” he yelled, his army quickly falling back. Daichi glances up just once to see Tobio being shuffled off by the twins, Kuroo moving up to join his side as they rode straight into the rocks. Daichi knew that the plan was foolproof, there was no guarantee Oikawa would fall for a simple trick like this. Even if they managed to take out some of them, they were sitting ducks if they couldn’t take out the king.

Daichi lets out a shout as he feels himself flying through the air. he collapsed in a heap as his stead gave a weak whinny, its legs having been cut out from underneath him. Daichi looks up just in time to see Oikawa glaring at him, his brown eyes livid as he raised his staff, pointing straight at him when he hears a shout.

“Daichi!” Kuroo shouts, galloping to pull him to his feet. The young boy staggers up, Kuroo bristling himself before shouting, “Join the others. I will hold them off.”

“Heck no! Do you have a death wish?” Kuroo chuckles at his words, bringing up his swords before grinning, “Maybe.” He gives Daichi a good kick before riding forward, shouting as he cut through Oikawa’s army. Daichi’s screams were lost as the centaur rode forward, his swords cutting through his enemies. He saw his friend raising his swords in the air, a battle cry tearing from his throat just as Oikawa shouted, “Iwa-chan!”

Kuroo and Iwaizumi collided in mid air, blades piercing each other’s bodies. Oikawa let’s out a pained scream as his knight fell backwards against him, knocking the king off his chariot and onto the ground. Kuroo stood for a few moment, glancing weakly at the two blades piercing through his chest before falling forward.

Seeing red, Daichi charges forward, screaming bloody murder as he was met with a wave of Oikawa’s army.

…

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan, stay with me dammit!” Oikawa shouts, throwing up a protective shield around them. Damn, how could Iwaizumi be so stupid?! He cradled his best friend in his arms, his knight coughing blood onto his clothes before smiling, “Shittykawa, look out for yourself.”

“I could have handled him myself! You didn’t have to rush in!”

“Magic wouldn’t stop that guy. Only a blade could.” Iwaizumi coughs weakly, blood splattering his armour as Oikawa touches his face, “Hajime, no. Don’t you dare die on me, not after all the shit we’ve been through!” Iwaizumi weakly chuckles, his hand moving up to hold onto Oikawa’s hand before whispering.

“Do you remember when you first told me you liked me?”

“Yes.”

“I never thought I would have the chance to be with a shitty idiot like you, ever.”

“Don’t be so mean, Iwa-chan.”

“Burn this place down, for me. And, live on. Tooru,” he swipes a thumb across Oikawa’s lips, painting it red before his hand dropped to his side, the knight drawing his last breath as his king let out a scream. He held onto Iwaizumi’s body, cradling onto it even as the war raged around them. more of his men fell to the Narnians but he couldn’t give two shits; without Iwaizumi, he would rather die.

He sees red as Daichi appeared before him, the King cutting his way through his men. Oikawa slowly lays Iwaizumi to rest on the ground, reaching into his chariot to pull out his twin blades. He gives a feral smile as Daichi shouts, charging straight at him as sword met sword. Metal clanged in the air as Oikawa sneered, his lover’s blood painting his lips giving him all the energy he needed.

“Now looked what the cat dragged in. A little boy king.”

“You killed Kuroo. You deserve to die.”

“You have no business here in Narnia! I should have killed you when I had the chance.” Oikawa gripped his swords harder as he drove them at Daichi, missing the boy’s head by an inch. He whirled around, Daichi barely able to keep up with his movements when Oikawa kicked out his legs from underneath him and pinned him to the ground. He drove his sword through his dominant arm, Daichi letting out a scream when an arrow whizzed past him. Oikawa barely managed to dodge, turning to see Tobio jumping at him. The boy gave out a cry as he hit down on Oikawa’s staff, a loud hiss filling the air as it exploded into tiny shards.

“Stupid boy,” Oikawa snarled as he lunged, Tobio letting out a gasp as he dropped his sword. His hands shook, staring as his own blood began to pour from his chest.

“Tobio!” Daichi screams, watching as blood seeped from the wound in his brother’s chest. Oikawa slips his sword from Tobio’s body, letting the younger Sawamura fall into the ground. Daichi holds back his tears as he watched his brother’s body twitching on the ground pathetically before going still, Tobio’s black eyes still staring out at him.

“Look at you. A fool who calls himself a king. Now tell me, Dai-chan.” Oikawa stabs Daichi in the leg, pulling it out to stab him slowly all over his body. Daichi let’s out scream after scream, his body writhing in pain as scarlet painted his chainmail before Oikawa’s sword finally rested on his throat. His body was numb from the pain of losing his brother and friend and from beind stabbed, his mind swimming as Oikawa sneers.

“Goodye, Son of Adam.” Daichi squeezed his eyes shut, not daring to look up when a roar filled the air, Oikawa letting out a scream as something slammed into him. Daichi barely managed to turn to see Kenma towering over Oikawa, pinning him to the ground as the King trashed about.

“You stupid cat! I swore I killed you! I never miss!”

“You have done enough, Grand King. Now, we defeat the final boss.” Kenma let’s out a growl before clamping down on Oikawa’s throat, the king trashing underneath him as he tried to fight back. His hands clawed weakly on Kenma’s body before finally falling to the ground, Daichi grimacing when he heard bone cracking. He slowly feels his eyes close, his mind blanking out until something cold touched his lips, prompting him to open his eyes.

When he finally squints his eyes open, he saw a face with ginger hair hovering. Shouyou was busy giving him medicine, Daichi feeling his body slowly stitching itself back bit by bit. Nearby, Tobio was already stirring, Shouyou having had given him the medicine earlier as Keiji helped him up. All around them, Oikawa’s army was retreating back where they came from, the Narnians showing them no mercy as they cut them down.

“Kuroo… where is Kuroo?” Daichi gasps, Shouyou holding him down.

“Come on, Daichi! You’re going to reopen them!”

“Kuroo… he… he…”

“Kenma is tending to him now.” As if in response, he heard a loud yowl nearby as Kuroo shouted, “Kyanma, easy on the healing!”

“You got stabbed by two swords! As if that would not be painful to heal!” Daichi slowly gets to his feet, using his sword to prop himself up before shuffling over to where Kuroo was. The centaur lets out a gasp as Daichi crashed into him, holding onto him tightly, “Aw, isn’t the mighty king a softy?”

Nearby, Shouyou was now tending to Atsumu, the fox finally having came out of his reverie. Osamu was being supported by Keiji, the younger twin begging Keiji not to rip off any more of his clothes to bind his wounds as Tobio groaned.

At long last, the sounds of battle finally ended and a calm rose above the battlefield. All four brothers looked up to see what remained of their army gathering among them, Kenma smiling through a mouth covered with blood.

“Final battle, completed.”


	14. Long live the Kings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally come to the end of this story! Wow its been quite a wild ride reliving childhood memories and writing this with the volleyball boys in here. Been a bit challenging but glad to have managed to make it to the end safely. Thank you all for sticking around with this story for so long; its been a blast writing for you all!
> 
> Enjoy!

The four brothers ascended up the stone steps of Cair Paraval, smiles on their faces as their friends surrounded them. All of them were dressed in the finest robes Narnia had to offer; plush silk cloaks trailed behind them and the crest of a lion visible on each of their chests.

A team of centaurs lined up on either side, swords in hand as they lifted them to allow them passage. Kuroo shot Daichi a shit eating grin as he passed by, Daichi rolling his eyes as he shot him a smirk that made the centaur blush.

Kenma waited for them, standing on a pavilion that held four thrones. On each of them was the sign of each King, all four boys giving each other smiles before stepping forward to stand before their respective thrones. Shouyou stood on the throne towards the left, followed by Keiji, Daichi and Tobio. The twins walked up to them, dressed in fine robes of gold and silver, bearing crowns on silk cushions as Suga brought up the rear, the fawn with a brand new light blue scarf slung around his throat.

A horn sounds in the air, Kenma clearing his throat to speak to the crowd. His voice carried over the entire hall, all Narnians smiling proudly as he crowned each King.

“To the Western seas, I crown King Shouyou, the radiant.” Shouyou gave a giggle as Suga placed a crown on his head, Atsumu beaming proudly as he moved on to Tobio.

“To the forests of the East, I crown King Tobio, the just.” Tobio had to stop himself from grinning like an idiot as Suga placed a crown on his head.

“To the stars in the South, I crown King Keiji, the gentle.” Osamu smiles proudly as Keiji bows for Suga to place the silver crown on his black locks before Daichi smiles at the crowd.

“And to the great northern Sky, I crown King Daichi, the magnificent.” Kuroo let’s out several whoops as the crowd laughed, Daichi shooting the centaur a glare as Suga placed the large golden crown on his head. slowly, Kenma turned to face the four, each of them moving to sit down on their thrones. Shouyou bounced on his for a bit before finally settling in, Keiji blushing at the number of eyes staring at him as Kenma speaks.

“Once a King of Narnia, always a King. May the stars shine down upon you and bless your reign upon Narnia. Long live King Daichi! Long live King Keiji! Long live King Tobio! Long live King Shouyou!”

The crowd claps and cheers as the four kings bowed to them, blushes painting their cheeks as they laughed. Daichi gave a warning glare to Kuroo before he could embarrass him further when Tanaka lets out a whinny, “Now that we’re done, its time to partyyy!!!!”

Soon, everyone was on the dance floor, busy either drinking themselves away or dancing with partners. Konoha was having a drinking contest with Tanaka, the two of them already having drunk nearly two barrels of wine while Nishinoya cheered them on. Asahi was trying to eat his honeycomb in peace when he got snatched away by a female bear, the poor guy almost terrified of her as he got pulled away.

“Oya oya oya, my king is on his own?” Kuroo asked, Daichi glaring at him before giving the centaur a kick in the shin. Kuroo had shed his armour to reveal his full torso, his black body sleek as Daichi tried not to run a hand over it. Kuroo gives a chuckle as the band struck up a new tune, the centaur offering a hand for the king to take.

“Well then my king, how about I offer you a dance?” A smirk plays on his lips as Daichi rolls his eyes, “Well, don’t go stepping on my feet. I won’t be able to rule if I cannot walk right.”

“I’m not that bad of a dancer!” Kuroo squawked, leading Daichi to the dance floor. The crowd hooted as Kuroo danced with Daichi or at least tried to since Daichi was a few heads shorter than him. He ended up having to bend over more than once just to hold his hands without making Daichi’s come out of their sockets.

Nearby, Keiji was speaking to Osamu, the fox eating onigiri like there was no tomorrow. Keiji had his mouth full of umeboshi, trying his best not to cough it out as Osamu made a joke that nearly had him doubling over with laughter. Atsumu attempted to make Hinata eat some weird sea urchin he found, the ginger gawking at how nasty it tasted as the older Miya twin laughed.

“Ya know, Keiji, if you live with me, I can make you all the umeboshi you want. I have to say I am one hell of a cook,” Osamu grinned as Keiji broke into a puffy cheek grin. Osamu had to stop his heart from doing multiple cartwheels fromhow cute he looked with the food in his mouth, the king taking a large gulp before grinning, “How about I hire you as a chef?”

“What?! Not when I have just been made one of your aides!” Osamu yelps, Keiji giggling. He snatched the fox by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him close as he whispered into his ear. It didn’t help that Osamu had heightened hearing senses, the fox going red all the way down to his toes as the raven snickered, “Then, how about I promote you to something closer?”

Osamu didn’t get a chance to say a word as Keiji gave him a kiss on the lips, the fox nearly choking as he barely held onto his soul. Atsumu gawked at the spectacle, covering Shouyou’s eyes as the two kissed. Tobio had started choking on his food when he saw his older brother kissing Osamu, Kuroo letting out a shit ass laughter while Daichi face palmed himself. Suga quickly rushed over to give Tobio a pat on the back before he died when Keiji finally removed himself from Osamu, the king licking his lips free of spit.

“How’s that for a promotion?”

“Give a guy warning, will ya?!” Osamu yelped as Keiji laughed, dragging him over to the dance floor just as the band struck up a new tune. The two began to dance slowly, Osamu barely able to take his eyes off the raven as they danced. Tobio was yanked into a dance by Suga, the fawn barely able to keep his hooves from getting flattened by the king’s bad dancing. Kuroo and Daichi were dancing as best as they could, Kuroo nearly lifting Daichi up with how different their heights were.

“Oi, Shouyou! What are you doing?” Atsumu called, having lost the ginger halfway during the feast. He turned to see Shouyou glancing down at the beach, the sun making his orange hair a golden holo as he looked out at the sand. Down below, the waves lapped up gently across the shoreline, mermaids splashing about in the distance as Kenma walked down the sandy path.

“You think he would come back?” Shouyou asked. Atsumu snickered as he pressed a hand on Shouyou’s head, ruffling through his hair before giving his head a squeese. The ginger let out a squawk as he clutched his now aching head, the blonde snickering.

“Well, he’s not exactly a tame lion, ya know. But he will come back, in time.” Shouyou looked out longingly as the lion slowly disappeared into the horizon, a sad pout playing on his lips when a pair of arms curled around his middle. Atsumu placed his chin on top of the ginger’s head, giving it a soft peck as Shouyou blushed.

“When you’re older, I’m going to properly court ya so don’t you dare go running off finding someone else,” he whispered into his ear as Shouyou turned fifty shades redder, “I’m only 14! I’m not old enough to think about whatever Osamu-san and Keiji just did!”

“Don’t worry! I’m a nice guy and a gentleman. I will make sure you’re all ready before I give ya a smooch.” He wiggles his eyebrows as Shouyou attempts to give him a kick, the fox laughing as Shouyou chased him back into the palace. The festivities went on until the end of the night, the four brothers collapsing into their respective beds. Kuroo somehow managed to fit in with Daichi, the centaur singing lullabies to the High king until they both fell asleep. Osamu and Keiji whispered over the fire of Keiji’s quarters, speaking of treats that Osamu will indulge the raven with before sleeping. Tobio curled up in his bed, relishing the peace and quiet of the night while Shouyou snored away in his room, Atsumu watching his king from the balcony as the moon lighted their way.

The four kings grew to become brave young men who ushered in a time of peace and plenty.

Daichi eventually married Kuroo and named him King Consort, the two of them sharing a passion for battle strategies and the occasional swordfight. King Daichi ruled Narnia with a stern but kind ruling, making sure each and every citizen is living well.

Surprisingly, Osamu and Keiji were the first ones to get married the moment Keiji hit 18. It caused quiet an uproar since many people have been vying for his hand but Osamu beat them to it, proposing to Keiji the moment he turned 17 and getting married at 18. Keiji would always stand by his brother’s side, advising him on how to rule and accompanying Osamu on various tours across the country.

Tobio became a mighty warrior and swordsman that was feared across the land. He would be the first to dive head first into any battle and fight, not caring about how many enemies stood in his way. With his analytical mind, their armies suffered minimal losses under his rule. He didn’t fall in love with anyone, although he often hung around with Suga who would often tease him in games of chess and swordfights.

Shouyou and Atsumu were the last ones to tie the knot when Shouyou turned 25. The two had a turmoil relationship with Atsumu having had a few flings when Shouyou was growing up. Shouyou threatened to even have him thrown out of the palace at one point but eventually, they came back together and got married. The entire country celebrated the union for a week, Atsumu pestered by his twin to make sure to take care of the ginger while Keiji and Daichi threatened to loop his head off if he ever hurt him.

Together, the four of them remained in Narnia and ruled in peace, living out their lives happily with their loved ones.

Sometimes they did think about the world they had left behind but one thing was for sure; if they had not come to Narnia, they would have never found the ones that came to love them more than themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating every two to three days!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
